Force of Nature
by AriaCloudrunner
Summary: Sara-Lea Skywalker- Han & Leia's Daughter- Falls through reality to our world, meets 'Lycire', then they both fall through to the Supernatural world, and meet the brothers. Please Note: It does take a while to get to the Spntrl bit, plz hold out for it!
1. Part1: The Beginning

**_NOTE: Anikin is meant to be different from Anakin Skywalker. It's done on purpose!  
Oh, and I don't own Star Wars, or Supernatural. I do own Sara-Lea, but not Skwalker. I'm so confused!  
Maybe you should jus read, yeah?_**

I was dreaming. Normally dreams came and went, nothing special. This one was different. Always the same. _There was Anikin. My friend. There was the blaster, levelled at my head. And then Anikin was gone, and the shadows closed in. I called out to him, but he was still. Pheobel walked towards me in silence, reaching forwards, ever-closer. Her nails grew long and sharp, then they ripped into my chest.  
_I woke sweating.  
"Another nightmare?" I nodded at the red-headed woman standing above me. "I know it's not easy, but you have to let go. You must control your feelings, and then, only then, will the dreams fade." My Master was right. She was always right. "Entering planetary atmosphere now," a voice sounded from the cockpit. "Already? Master- you should have woken me!"

"You needed your rest, Sara-Lea. Before the mission. How's the leg?" I bent and stretched the scarred muscle. "A little stiff. It's fine."

"Your back?"

"Fine."

"Hand?"

"_Fine_, Master."

"Don't be impatient. Stomach?"

"I'm about to explode. Can we get on with this already?" My Master sighed. "What did I just say about impatience?" It was my turn to sigh. "Sorry, Master. My stomach's fine. Everything's fine."

"Physically, yes." She stood and walked out of the small room, knowing the meaning of her words had penetrated.

***

"Ah. The Jedi have arrived. How wonderful." The short, squat woman who greeted the Master-Padawan team had a breezy voice that didn't seem to fit with her plain appearance. But that was the way with Diians, they were short and- usually- thin. "I apologise for the delay. We had a slight problem en route." I remembered the 'slight problem' quite clearly. Fuel leaks were never, ever fun. "At least you're here now. I am Ta-su-fe, the High Ruler's personal aide." She held one hand forward, twisting it sideways. My Master repeated the gesture. "Gei, Ta-su-fe. I'm Alevvni Goshar, and this is my Padwan, Sara-Lea Skywalker." Ta-su-fe's eyes widened. "Gei." _Gei_, I remembered, was the word of greeting on Diio. The eye-widening, I reasoned, was due to my famous name. I twisted my palm towards Ta-su-fe, and smiled. She turned on her heel and marched us outside. It was raining. Of course it was. Diio was a planet not unlike Coruscant in that everything was a gleaming silver, except for a few key differences. One was that it always rained. There was a storm that had started some eighty years ago, after a hundred-and-twenty-nine year shower, and hadn't ceased yet. The tall buildings were not only well-insulated, they were decorated by the many climbing vines and flowers that thrived in such a wet climate. There was an insignificant crime rate here, except when it came to spats with Rhea, its sister planet and one big swamp. Having been to both, I still don't know which one I prefer. Rhea had its charm in the hand-made, elegantly carved wooden houses and natural beauty, but Diio had the clear skies and the curious combination of nature with technology. Rain was ever-present on them both. My Master pulled me out of deep thoughts. "Remember to pay close attention, Sara-Lea. Anything and everything could be vital-"

"Yes, Master." I knew that speech off by heart. "Do we have to go through the patience thing again?"

"No, Master." We followed Ta-su-fe into the heart of Diiogeik, the Capital City. The mission was waiting. It had already begun.

***

_Why, Sara-Lea? Why? It's your fault. Why did you do it? Why? Why? Why? _I woke in a feverish sweat, as always. The dream was changing. Anikin was talking to me. I looked over at my Master's still frame silhouetted against the filtered light from the window. She was awake. I felt a comforting blanket of the force surround me. Alevvni was comforting me. She knew I'd had the nightmare again. "It was different this time." I said. She sat up. "I'll be honest with you- I've no idea whether that's good or bad. Still the same themes to it?" I just nodded. "It was never your fault, you know that." I sighed. "Where are we off to first?"

"The High Ruler's tower. We'll have to talk to him before we do anything." I pulled my outer tunic on over my inner, buckled my belt with its many pockets and hangings-on, slipped my feet into worn, knee-high brown boots and tossed my hooded cloak over my shoulder. I could see Alevvni drawing her soft grey hood over her lurid red hair, attempting to tuck her doubled-over ponytail in. "Or you could get a haircut."

"Thankyou, Sara."

"Then again, if you did that I'd need to get a glowrod."

"_Thankyou_, Sara-Lea." In my Master's strange take on basic, _Thankyou_meant shut-up-now-or-the-saber-makes-an-appearance. I tried to bring up a smile to put the dreams out of my head. Together we headed towards the turbolifts, if you could call them that. The shafts were so small it was a squeeze to fit one Diian in, let alone bulkier humanoids. We went into different lifts, and, after I promised to beat my Master down, pressed the button. Alevvni sped away, but mine was stationary. I punched the button again. Nothing. I made a move for a different lift, but the doors slammed shut. Sighing, I flipped open the control pad with the force and reached for my hydrospanner. I hadn't touched a single thing when black claimed all light, and I dropped- not just a dozen or so stories, but through reality itself. I reached out to the force, but found only darkness.


	2. Part1: First Impressions

I wasn't sulking. Sulking's juvenile, and I'm forty-six. Hardly juvenile, eh? But I was doing something a lot like it. Hanging around up a tree for three days wasn't like me. I was usually out and about, killing things or having fun. I could see th path he'd walked down that very first day I'd met him, the idiot. And now if I looked out towards the east I could see the Hospital. If I really concentrated I could smell the blood. My stomach protested against my teasing nose. _Bollocks._ Hunger filled me from the inside out. I hadn't eaten for weeks. Sighing, I began to pack up my meager possesions. I was tucking my precious tooth blade into my pack when I was rudely interrupted. A girl fell on me. On my _head._

"What the fuck?" I yelled towards the limbs now entangled with mine. The girl detached herself from me swiftly, and looked straight up at me. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I couldn't beleive it. This girl had just flattened my face onto an oak trunk, and she was _polite_ about it. "I'm fine. What the hell are you doing up here?"

"I fell."

"I'd noticed." I rubbed my head in mock-pain. If she was human, she had to think I was, too. Maybe she was the answer to my empty belly. "Where- where am I?"

"Sitting on me."

"No- I mean, I was with my Master, and I... oh." Her eyes became unfocused. "Right. Well, until you can think up a decent explination for falling out of midair, I'm outta here."

"Wait- don't go. I need to know how I got here."

"What, and you think I can help you? No way in hell. Teleportation's not my forte, to say the very least!"

"You think it's teleportation? I had heard that someone was working on that, but..."

"Oh, Bullshit. Teleportation's a myth, and you're a crackpot." The girl looked confused, and asked for clarification of several words I'd used.

"You're priceless, you are. I'd love to stay and define 'bullshit' for you, but I'm afraid I'd rather eat my own foot." The girl's mouth dropped open. "See you, then." I dropped deftly out of the tree, swinging my pack onto my shoulder. I didn't have time for loonies, and the scent of her blood didn't quite appeal. Something in it made it smell sickly sweet.

"Wait!" The girl jumped out from the branches, landing with perfect poise and grace. There was no sound. It was an impressive feat.

"Nice trick." My compliment went unacknowleged.

"What planet is this?"

"You what?" I burst out laughing, bending over to hide my teeth. "Kashyyyk. What the hell did you think it was?"

The girl was strangely unphased. "If this were Kashyyyk ther'd be a lot more Wroshyrs... and Wookiees for that matter. _And _you'd hardly greet me in basic." I rolled my eyes, but then I noticed her clothes. She wore a long, hooded brown cloak and matching boots that looked a little worse for wear. She also had a long braid trailing past her ear. "With a getup like that, I'm guessing you've just come from a convention. You one of the fighting 501st or something?"

"No- I've just come from Diio. I'm a Jedi, well, a Padawan. What planet is this? What system?"

"Right. A Jedi. And I'm my grandmother's-" I cut my sentence short.

"You still haven't answered me. Is there a problem?"

"Y'oam. Your brain. This is Earth. As in 'Planet Earth'. As in _the_ 'Planet Earth'. The Earth that all life occurs on."

"I'm not familiar with the system-"

"Jesus Christ and all his Merry Men!" Again I bit my lip. "You are _not _a Jedi. However much you may have researched, however many conventions you've been to or spinoffs you've read- You are a sad, lonely nerd. Now, I don't mind if you _want_ to be sad and lonely, just don't do it near me. Jedi don't exist."

The girl set her jaw. "Oh, really?" She raised a hand, just like Yoda lifting the X-wing. Was there no end to this?

I smirked at her. "I seem to be stationary. Force on strike or something?" She used her free hand to make a _turn around_ signal. Slipping my hand towards my toothblade, I obliged.

The park bench was floating.

* * *

After I had used the Force to levitate a seat, the strange, rude girl said some words I didn't know. I assume they were curses- I didn't recognise any of them- and there were a lot. I decided to cut her off.

"Jedi exist. Trust me."

"Y'oam. You do have a valid point there, I'll admit." Something in the girl's black eyes changed. The look had been contemptuous, now... it wasn't. I had already taken in every last detail of her physical appearance- the curiously styled black hair, the pale skin and pink lips, her eyes with no colour difference between iris and pupil, and her attire- a loose white shirt, brown laced vest, tight brown trousers and boots not dissimilar to mine, only black. She looked about thirteen. This had all registered in a couple of seconds. Perhaps she had done the same to me. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence, I introduced myself. "Sara-Lea Skywalker."

"_Skywalker?"_

"Yes. I'm sorry- your name...?"

"Ah. Swan. Elizab- oh, Lycire. Lycire Swan."

"Pleased to meet you, La'kaya."

"_Lycire_. Sara-Lea, could I ask... about your name?"

"Sara-Lea? It's Alderaanian. A little rare nowadays, but-"

"I meant Skywalker."

"Oh?"

"What was your father's name?"

"Solo. Han Solo." A closed-mouth grin spread across Lycire's face. "Awesome."

"What is?"

"Oh, nothing. I grew up idolising that man. Chewie exists, right?"

"Er... yeah. Unless he's been wiped off the plane of reality since I last saw him. Look- I'm not meaning to be rude or anything, but could you please explain why you know so much about things you didn't even think existed?"

"Ah. It's kind of a long story." Lycire drew a deep breath. I waited for her to begin said 'long story'. "This is going to sound _nuts_ to you, but you don't actually exist here." I opened my mouth to speak, but refrained at a wave of her hand. "As far as everyone on this planet knows, you're a work of fiction. George Lucas fiction. From a Galaxy far, far away. And a long time ago."

"I've travelled into the future? And who is this 'George Lucas'?" For some reason Lycire found this funny. "If he ever knew that his creations weren't following canon, and had no idea who he was..."

"Maybe you should explain it again." So she did. I listened intently, trying to grasp the concept of my not being reality here. She told me about this planet, the seintient life-forms, and, finally, about herself. "I'm one-of-a-kind, you see. There's a disease- not many humans know about it. It's called Lycanthropy. My mother had it. And my father was a different type of humanoid. He was a Vampire." She explained the history of these two anomalies. "And so I'm a Lycanthropic Vampire- hence my name." I silently worked it out. Lyc-ire. But there was still more that I didn't understand. "So how did I get here?"

"You think I know?"

"You said you had a larger brain, and 80% usage of it. If you don't know it..."

"Okay, so I'm smart. Doesn't mean I'm wise to the ways of cross-reality/dimension/time/thingy stuff."

"That made no sense at all."

"I know. I like to make up new words sometimes."

"Me too!" I finally had something in common with the girl. Though, apparently she wasn't a girl, but 47 years old, despite her physical age. "Goody. Let's celebrate." She was a surly-tempered person, I'll admit. Maybe she wasn't the best guide to help me in this strange place. I suddenly realised how exhausted I was, despite the fact that I had woken less than two standard hours ago. How strange... I tried to cover a yawn. Lycire smirked. "Tired? Tell you what, We'll camp out at an empty house, okay?"

"Is that legal?" She shrugged. "Reasonably."

"I'm not supposed to break planetary laws..."

"You're not supposed to fall through rips in reality, either. Now, come on." She started to walk off, then stopped. "Oh, and you may want to tweak that accent of yours a bit. This is Australia, just add in a 'g'day' or 'mate' and you'll be giggling." I understood none of what she had just said. "Colloqiual terms," she explained. "Speaking of which, I just want to stop off at that Blockbuster... there are some movies I want you to see..."


	3. Part1: Blast to the Past

I strolled calmly into the Blockbuster, moving immeadiately towards the Sci-fi section. I had recently become acclimatised to Australian culture, including movie rental facilities. Smiling sweetly at the bemused kid behind the counter, I fished around for the six films I was looking for. '_The Empire Strikes Back_' sat next to some Star Trek thing. The prequel trilogy was actually in the right place. I kept Sara-Lea close as she was developing an annoying habit of gawping at every little thing. Funnily, she also stared at her left hand too often to be nothing. Locating the final elusive two, I made my way to the desk. The kid smirked.

"Nice costumes. Who'r you s'posed to be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No-one you've heard of. If you wouldn't mind..." I indicated the movies. Turning down the offer of membership and handing over some money (I think it used to belong to some businessman, I'm not entirely sure who's wallet I had), I got the young Jedi out of there and headed towards a house I knew was vacant for a while, at least. Suddenly Sara-Lea stopped.

"Oh, look! How primitive!" She pointed to a car.

"Yeah, yeah. No repulsorlift. Would you hurry up?" She obliged, still staring at all the wheels that were actually in contact with the ground right up until we reached the house. It was a two-storey, regular suburban house. The letterbox had red words painted clumsily;  
_Morrs. G, M, J, E & R. Leters Pleese.  
_I silently moved towards the back garden, locating a suitable window. I reached for my Tooth-blade, ready to cut the window seal, but Sara-Lea stopped me.

"Let me try it," She whispered. I'd no idea why she was whispering, and told her so. She shrugged and held out a hand. The catch clicked from inside.

"Nice."

"I just broke planetary law."

"For a good cause."

"What might that be?"

"Personal gain."

"That's not-" She began hotly, but petered out. Grinning for the first time with my oh-so-white-and-pointy teeth, I heaved myself through the opening, beckoning her to follow. She did so, grudgingly. Sliding the glass back into place, I drew back the latch.

We were in.

* * *

I'd broken planetary law. I was in someone's home. What was I doing? _Breaking the code,_ my little inner-Pheobel said. _That's nothing new..._ my inner-self rebutted. The mental argument was broken up by a new thought. _Why can I feel my hand?_ for months now, since I had been shot there, the nerve endings has been burned out in my left palm. Now, I could feel. I removed my elbow-length fingerless glove after my now unessecary cloak. There was no white mark on my skin. Lycire caught me staring at it.

"What's with your hand? Something interesting on it?"

"No- but I can feel it."

"Good-o. That is traditional."

"But I can't usually. A few months ago... I, well, I lost a fight. I was shot in the leg, stomach and hand. See?" I pulled my tunic up past my- the scar was gone. I pulled off my boot. My leg was healed as well. Running a hand over my face, I realised it, too, was unblemished. "What's happening? My scars- they're gone!"

"Have you checked your back pocket? It's almost always there." I gave her a scathing look.

"Come on, we'll work it out later. For now your exhausted and I want to watch this movie." prompted Lycire. "Come on, the TV's through here."

"TV?"

"Like a 2-D hologram projector, I suppose. But in colour."

"We do have-" No. I wasn't going to argue. I took a deep breath. _There is no emotion, there is only peace._ _No emotion. No emotion, Only peace. peace. peace. _My mantra began its magic, weaving a spell of inner calm. Lycire didn't seem to like it much.

"You were saying?"

"I won't argue. I've already broken pla-"

"-netary laws. So you've said. Would it kill you to loosen up on that? Break some rules! You're a Skywalker for goodness' sake!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means your Grandfather turned to the Dark Side, brought about the downfall of galatic democracy, almost killed off the Jedi Order and was responsible for the big gap in space where a certain planet your name comes from should be." She stated flatly. I felt as though I'd been hit by a thousand blaster bolts at once.

"Re-lax. I won't hold you to it. Now, come on." Lycire smiled. Maybe she hadn't meant the things she'd said. Maybe she didn't mean them to be cruel. I sighed heavily. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't work out her mind. All my mental probes were knocked back swiftly, and any attempt to ask her about her feelings got the same brutal treatment. She was still urging me over. She fiddled with some contraption attatched to a big screen- put a holo-disc in or something. While she was busy I looked through the 6 colourful covers. The first oneI saw, proudly declaring 'A New Hope', shocked me through and through.

"That's my _Dad!_"

"Y'oam. Sure is."

"But- how? Why?"

"Who, what, when and where. I know the drill. Just sit back and enjoy the movie."

"With my _Dad._"

"Relax. Remember what I told you about reality and how you're not it? This is how I know you. How mpst people on this planet know your family history." I tried not to argue anymore, but couldn't shut up when I recognised a very familiar face.

"That's Master Jinn!"

"And that's _Master _Kenobi."

"You're kidding." I giggled. "Really?" He looked so young, almost sweet. It was brilliant.

She silenced me with a look. Right. Just watch, no comments. I couldn't help but gasp when they showed the first scenes of Naboo. My love for its natural beauty was followed almost immeadiately by the rememberance of Gungans. Jar-Jar Binks made an appearance. I groaned. When the young Queen Amidala began to speak I realised what Anakin said was true- there was a striking resemblance between me and her. Lycire noticed that, too. I also noticed a name. 'Senator Palpatine.' I jumped up, activated my blue lightsaber and shouted out.

"Sit down, Skywalker. He's not real."

"You said that about me!"

"I mean he's just in a movie. Ol' Pally's deader than the dodo." I didn't ask for classification of 'the Dodo.'. I just sat in silence, watching on.

I had almost gone half an hour without commenting- despite the spats with battle droids, droidekas and Neimodians- when they landed on Tatooine. And met a young boy. _"I'm a boy and my name is Anakin." _I rolled of my seat, howling with laughter. The film shuddered to a halt.

"You all good there?" Lycire looked down at me, on the floor.

"He's so sweet-looking!" I laughed harder. "Cuter than an Ewok's teddybear!"

"An Ewok's _teddybear?_" She raised her eyebrows at me. I finally regained composure.

"I always wondered why Ani had such a cute nickname. _Now_ it makes sense!"

"Great. Can we continue now?"

"Oh, absolutely." I hoped this would reveal more slightly-familiar faces, although I was pretty happy with the count of Obi-Wan, Padme and Ani. I could do without any more sightings of the younger Sith Lord. Unfourtunately, he featured prominently. His Padwan, too. Darth Maul. The only thing that stopped me from jumping into the screen to kick his horned Zubek head in was the knowlege that Obi-Wan had actually killed him decades ago. The Temple scenes made me grin. There was wise Master Yoda, looking suspiciously like a puppet- and there, next to him, Mace Windu. There were others, too. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yarael Poof, Adi Gallia and dear Yaddle among them. The film slipped by, and I found myself enjoying every second. I was fiercely proud of my Grandmother, standing up in the Senate, and laughed at little-boy-Anakin showing off his piloting skills (I was in awe of the Podrace. It looked like so much fun!) and flouting Qui-Gon's orders (although, to be fair, he _did_ stay in that cockpit... technically) and blowing up that Control Ship.I had already seen the duel with Darth Maul as holo-files in Temple Training, but still came close to tears when Qui-Gon was cut down. By the end of the film I was enthralled. Peace on Naboo, Anakin a Padawan... and Palpatine was Chancellor.

Lycire slid the disk out of the machine. "You like?"

"We're watching the next one. Now."

For some reason, Lycire grinned with a touch of evil. "You'll love this one..."


	4. Part1: Love, Loyalty, Luke and Lycire

**This Chapter's a fair bit longer than the rest- sorry!  
I figured it was better to get this out of the way all in one.  
Yes- this chapter's quite slow, but it does pickup the pace soon, pinkie promise!**

* * *

_'EPISODE II: ATTACK OF THE CLONES.'_

I looked over at Sara-Lea. She was beaming. Padme had made a reappearance. I couldn't believe how much this young Jedi looked like Natalie Portman- and I couldn't believe I hadn't picked up on it before now. Maybe the whole 'Actually meeting a bona-fide Jedi' thing overpowered it.

Her grin changed when 'Padme' was uncerimoniously blown up.

"_How Wude_!" I quipped, getting only a horrified stare. She calmed slightly when it was revealed the unfourtunate woman lying dead on a landing-pad was Corde. All good then.

I waited for Anakin to make an appearance. Sure enough, she laughed. As the dismal acting got more 'intense', she became more uncomfortable. I always found this movie quite slow, so focused on her reactions. When he argued with Kenobi publicly, she gasped. And, my, she sure did pale when Anakin began hitting on Padme. Imagine her horror when they kissed. Hilarity in the extreme.

"You said I'd _like_ this!" She said, stricken.

"What can I say? I'm a cruel person."

The film continued, as did Sara-Lea's discomfort. Every scene she was cringing. Ha. I stopped internally laughing when Anakin started chopping Tuskens. She visibly paled, stopped cringing, and breathed deeply. It was obviously affecting her deeply. Uncharicteristically, I wanted the scene to end for her sake. It seemed a releif to her when Threepio got his head lopped off. Actually, I think she enjoyed that. She barracked heavily through the final battle, and half-turned away from the wedding scene.

"Please tell me that was the worst of it."

"Worst acting, yes. And I'll let you be the judge of all the other criteria. Up for episode three?" I grinned maliciously.

Mentally scarring Jedi Padawans- who thought it could be so much fun?

'_EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE SITH.'_

She looked wary from the get-go, seeing the title. It didn't stop Sara-Lea from cheering through the arial battle, and then shouting at Obi-Wan and Anakin for not just letting Palpatine die. She went oddly silent when Dooku was killed. It only got worse from thereon in.

Her face when Padme announced her pregnancy was actually kind of cute- almost as good as her look when Obi-Wan and Anakin started arguing over some trivial matter. She had a hard time dealing with the romance, I was sure, but since she knew how it panned out, I don't think she was surprised. What came next was worse for her.

* * *

When the dreams came to Anakin I felt the agony. Why was I being subjected to this? As the film continued, I could almost sense him becoming darker. I wanted to scream out to him, _Stop listening to Palpatine! He's the Sith Lord, can't you see it? Listen to Obi-Wan! Trust in the force to save Padme... don't do this!_But he would never have heard me. Slowly, I witnessed his good soul become corrupted. He began to scare me in his intensity. Finally, he worked it out. To my relief, he told Master Windu, and even wanted to bring him down himself. That was my grandfather, right there. Then, the unthinkable. For the first time I realised why Jedi aren't permitted to love. He did it for her. I wanted to shut my eyes, to not believe that Anakin Skywalker was going _against_ _Mace Windu,_but the trecherous eyelids stayed apart, forcing me to watch. With once slice, one of my greatest mentors severed Master Windu's hand. I saw his lightsaber go flying into the distance. I couldn't supress a thought of _That's how it got there, _until my mind was wrenched back into the horror as I saw Mace die... because of Anakin. I began to tremble.

He swore allegiance to Sideous. For Padme's sake. He cast aside all he knew- all he had learned. He cast aside his Master. His Knighthood. His name. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. So this, truly, was Darth Vader.

_Execute order 66._I knew those words. Every Jedi knew of order 66. Everytime it was mentioned my peers would glare at me- whisper my name. I never fully understood why until now. I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen. This, then, was Vader's legacy. The Sith Lord contacted a clone. _'It will be done, M'lord.'_

And then Order 66... was executed.

"Obi-Wan!" I shouted a warning, but too late. Decades too late. He fell, him and his varactyl, into the water. I knew he was alive, but still felt pain. I began breathing heavily through my nose, not wanting to believe the horror that played out before me.

A battlescene flashed up. Ki-Adi-Mundi fought bravely with his troops... and then against his troops. 'Master!' I cried out even as he was shot again and again in the stomach. He never had a chance.

Then, such a beautiful planet. An equally beautiful Jedi walked through the overgrown flowers. I recognised her instantly. "Aayla Secura..." I breathed. She sensed it, but had no time to draw her weapon. She was shot in cold blood, ruthlessly, after she had become one with the force, they kept shooting. It was the worst kind of betrayal. My tears came thick and fast now. I barely saw Yoda through them- barely saw the ships that shot down Plo Koon. I couldn't see anything anymore. I could hear more explosions- I knew other Jedi were dying.

I was suddenly aware of a presence beside me. Lycire put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I slowly wiped my eyes with my raggedy sleeve, just in time to see the worst thing I have ever seen. A youngling put his trust in Anakin. Asked him for advice. He was so small- so innocent.

The hum of a lightsaber, the flash of blue.

Vader's legacy was this. To destroy Anakin Skywalker. To become... what he never was.

To kill Jedi.

Masters.

Knights.

Younglings.

The arm tightened, but still the images flashed onward.

Bail Organa- the grandfather I never met- came to the flaming, smoking Temple. My heart ached to see my home like that. The Stormtroopers turned to him, blasters primed. Then, just as I had heard from the Masters, Zett Jukassa leaped towards them. For a moment he looked like any other Jedi- cool, calm, confident... winning. But a shot got through. The padawan fell, joining his elders in the living force.

I heard, as if from far away, a discussion between Yoda, Obi-Wan and Bail. They were discussing the return to the ravaged Temple. Return they did, only to find the murdered younglings. Obi-Wan found the security files. His face reflected my own as he looked apon his former Padawan.

It barely registered when Sideous grasped control of the senate. When liberty died with thunderous applause.

It was decided that Yoda would confront Sideous. Obi-Wan would have to face Vader- for he wasn't Anakin. This was a different man. Padme didn't believe that. I felt her inner conflict. Anakin was, well, _Anakin_. Anakin would never commit such heinous crimes. She sought him out.

Mustafar. Vader broke Padme's heart. He tried to kill her. For a moment I thought he had. Even that arm couldn't comfort me throughout the duels. Seeing Vader, so warped, so dark, was torture. When he burned, I saw Obi-Wan's pain, felt it. I echoed the feeling.

Before I knew it, My mother was being born, along with my uncle. She managed to name them before she died. Tears came again, somehow more heartfelt than ever before. Vader was rebuilt, put into the suit that he would wear for the rest of his life. The mask came down, and the last shreds of Anakin Skywalker died with the lies of the Sith Lord.

Padme's funeral was solemn, black admist a world of colour. Her children were split up, Leia to Alderaan with Bail Organa, Luke to Tatooine with Owen and Beru Lars.

The credits rolled. Lycire wrapped her other arm around me. "It's okay."

I looked up. "No- It never has been, never will be."

"I'm sorry for showing you-"

"I needed to know." I wanted to thank her, though she'd never understand why. "It wasn't Anakin." She got it.

"Next movie?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I felt bad for Sara-Lea. Her obvious discomfort, her tears, everything. I released her from my uncomfortable hug. I'm not a huggy sort of person. Maybe showing her the films wasn't a great idea. But she _had_ said she'd needed to know. Maybe it _was_ good... bollocks. I was probably mentally scarring the kid. There was only one way to fix it. Okay, there were several ways, but it sounds more dramatic if the course of action is singular.

'_EPISODE IV: A NEW HOPE.'_

She took to this one a lot better. Not the start, though. She shuddered at Vader... and at C-3PO. How strange. When Leia appeared, Sara-Lea got her first look at her mother's signature style; Cinnamon Buns. My comments went over her head, obviously. As the droids were blasted into space, she attempted a joke. "So _that's_how you get rid of Threepio."

"You don't like him?"

"What with his constant _Oh my!-_ing and the like, no."

The tension lifted slightly. She smiled all through the scenes of Luke with his uncle, and grinned widely at Ben. "Now _that's_ the Obi-Wan I know."

In fact, the whole movie up until Mos Eisley went without comment. There was a small gasp when the crispy-barbecue-Lars-homestead was discovered, but nothing major. Until two, little words. '_Chewbacca here'_.

"Chewie!" She almost squealed with delight. I couldn't suppress a snigger. Chewbacca led the party to a small table with a very familiar occupant.

"Dad!"

She was beaming ear to ear. I flashed quickly on _my_ reaction last time I saw my father. Something along the lines of _'I have nothing to say to you' etc. 'You're dead, right? Thank the gods for small mercies. And big ones, like your death.' _That sort of Sara-Lea liked her Dad a bit more than I liked mine. She was a little shocked when her Daddy dearest killed Greedo, but that was just funny.

What was also funny was Sara-Lea's reaction to Luke giving the Falcon the noble title of 'A piece of Junk'.

"It's not junk! That's the fastest ship there is!" She went off ranting, using almost exactly the same spiel Mr. Ford was currently performing. As soon as she noticed that, she shut up.

Alderaan blowing up, despite the old graphics and stuff I don't understand, affected Sara-Lea deeply. I remembered what she had said about her name, so bit back a joke about Anakin finally winning a fight with Ferus. What was happening to me? I hoped I wasn't going soft. She said a few names under her breath, Organa chiefly among them.

As the Falcon was pulled into the Death Star, her mood became even more somber. She didn't lighten up until they found Leia. She laughed at her father asking a Stormtrooper how he was, and then defending his shooting of the comm panel, putting it down to the boring subject matter. "Ha!" Was her answer to _'Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?' _It was refreshing to have her in a good mood. She laughed again when Han ran screaming towards some troopers... and then ran screaming _away_. Her mood darkened again when Ben got chopped. She even called out to him. The fierce battle with TIE fighters was ample cheering up for her, though. When they arrived at Yavin 4 she listed off some of the Rebel's names. I rolled my eyes. After getting a little snippy with her onscreen father for doing a bunk, she began barracking again during the assault on the Death Star. When the Falcon reappeared, she whooped. Quietly and controlled, but it was a whoop.

She sat straight and proud as her family was awarded medals. Lovely. Cheesy. Shudder time.

'_EPISODE V: THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK.'_

Hoth. Desolate except for one thing; the rebel camp. Sara-Lea loved it. She was enraptured from the very beginning, cringing when Luke was whacked by the outer-space-yeti-wampa, smiling sadly when Ben appeared in his blue-ghosty-form, and throroughly enjoying Han's 'rescue'.

For some reason the sight of a bacta bath made her shudder. I resolved to quiz her about that later, along with the threepio thing.

The nerf-herder comment went down well. Laughter ensued, basically. _'I'd rather kiss a wookiee'- 'I could arrange that.' _was the clear favourite. But the best moment for me was when Leia leaned down and gave her brother a more-than-brotherly-sisterly-love kiss. Sara-Lea fell off the back of her chair.

"_What_?"

I couldn't help laughing.

"But- they- no- what? No!" She blabbered meaninglessly. I could barely hear her over my own laughter, until eventually I almost joined her on the floor. Pale, she pulled herself back onto her seat.

The movie continued. She had developed the annoying barracking habit further, calling out individual names. Almost totally ignoring the prescence of Vader, she grinned when Han had to evacuate 'the comittee.' She giggled when the Hyperdrive failed, but was clearly annoyed at Threepio being right. When the Falcon entered the asteriod field her knuckles turned white with anticipation.

"Here's a clue, Skywalker. He got out of it okay." She gave me a whitering look, which I completely ignored.

The next scene, on Degobah, got a good chuckle. I could only imagine what it seemed like to her- doubtless she had only ever heard of Yoda in a reverent tone, the wise and powerful, yadayadayada. Yet here the wrinkled muppet was, whacking Artoo with his walking stick. She was blatant in her frustration at Luke not recognising him, though.

When Han and Leia got 'sidetracked from their repairs', Sara-Lea looked away. I understood, kind of. I wouldn't want to see my parents like that- apart from the whole slight-necrophilia thing, it just wouldn't feel right. Luckily, Threepio ruined the moment.

The next big reaction was due to the correspondance of Vader and Sideous. I won't go into detail, but it involved a lot of shuddering and dramatic looking-away.

Throughout the Jedi training, the escape from a space-slug and all that jazz that happened leading up to Bespin, Sara-Lea was barracking. She clearly recognised Lando, but stayed quiet. Until Vader arrived. Upon Han's torture she had an unreadable look on her face, as when Luke left to attempt a rescue. She saw her father frozen in carbonite- if I saw that I'd have laughed in his terrified face, but she actually liked her father. Takes all sorts I suppose.

The lightsaber duel hearalded more goddamned barracking. I was glad when Luke's hand bailed out on him, fallng into the abyss. It sure shut her up. The famous scene played out, mocking the girl who sat and watched in horror. I tried not to laugh again.

The rest of the film was over quickly. The escape from Bespin and the new hand, the plan for Han's rescue, and finally the soppy _meaniful look out into the distance _scene.

"Just a pity they fixed Threepio, really."

I was beginning to like her.

_'EPISODE VI: RETURN OF THE JEDI.'_

Sara-Lea's reaction to Vader was getting boring. Small gasps, sad looks, all that jazz.

The Tatooine sequence went down mostly without comment, although she was visibly sickened by Oola's plight. She wasn't fooled by the Boushh disguise- she recognised her mother instantly. Again she looked uncomfortable in the soppy _'Someone who loves you'_defreezing scene. Luke's failed rescue cued more of that _lovely_barracking, which continued right through until Han was safely rescued and they were off Tatooine.

She was silent through Yoda's death, but called out "_Now_ you get it!" When it finally dawned on Luke that the beautiful girl he'd smooched was, in fact, his sister. Awkward.

She nodded at the rebel's plan to defeat the Death Star take two. I guessed she was familiar with it anyway. Nothing much happened until the team landed on Endor. She was enraptured by the speeder chase, and cooed at the miniature bear-shaped fuzz that was an Ewok.

"Wicket!"

I rolled my eyes.

Catching sight of my disdain, Sara-Lea shut up. For about five minutes.

"They think he's a GOD? Ha!"

She was off again. She didn't rake too kindly to the idea of her family being sacrificed, I suppose. It all turned out okay, of course, and during the banquet Luke told Leia. Sara-Lea watched with fascination as Leia tried to remember her mother.

It was obviously painful for Sara-Lea to see Vader talking to Luke.

"A son should never have to see his father like that," she whispered.

"You should meet my Daddy Dearest. Almost beats mask-face over there."

I recieved a horrified look, and sent back my own of pure innocence.

Alas, then there came the return of the barracking. There was silence as Sideous tried to corrupt Luke, but cheering and whooping- controlled, of course- during the battles. The foremost of these was the one involving big, flashy lightsabers. She smiled triumphantly at Luke's defiance, even in the face of mortal peril.

"Hate to burst your bubble here, Skywalker, but he's not being brave. That's just stupidity."

"He's a true Jedi!" She hissed back at me.

"He's a true ass." I muttered.

My piont was proven in Luke's face whilst writhing on the ground, consumed by force lightning. Meaningful close-ups of Vader's not-quite-a-face ensued.

"Come on, Anakin! He's your son! Anakin, please!" This was a new type of barracking, more heartfelt and soppy. It turned back to the usual boisterous kind when the Sith went diving down the reactor shaft.

She actually cried. and i mean _cried_when Anakin died. I wasn't too cut up about it- after all, he hadn't been that nice a person. Yeah yeah yeah, redemption and all that sort of fluffy bunny stuff, but still!

Of course there was a good reaction to the end. Death Star blown up- yay. Luke cremating father- not so great, but give it a yay for cinematic moment. Han and Leia together- yay. Empire completely owned- yay. And then-

"Force-ghosts!"

"What?"

"Look- Force-Ghosts!"

"Oh, that's what they're called. I always thought they were just 'blue fuzzy dead people'."

Sara-Lea's eyes rolled as the credits did the same.

"You've got much to learn-"

"My young Padawan." I grinned.

She really was starting to like her. Unknown to her, the young Jedi felt the same.


	5. Part1: Greetings Earthlings

**Well, folks, we're back to normal-sized chapters (yay)**

**I'd like to quickly thank artemiswolfboy for not only reviewing religiously (please everyone r&r!) but also for the title of this chapter!**

**I haven't put in a disclaimer for a while, so here goes;  
I don't own Star Wars. I own Sara-Lea and all other non-canon characters I mention, but not the name Skywalker blahblahblah.  
I really, really do own Lycire. (you may use her ONLY WITH MY PERMISSION. Cheers Lav.)**

**Well, with my rediculously long AN aside, enjoy the next installment of FoN! (and thanks for reading!)**

_

* * *

_

_"Anikin! Wait!" I called after the retreating shadow, but his fast pace never yeilded. "Wait!" I cried again. I ran to catch up. His face was revealed to me- or, rather, the blank space where his face used to be. His eyes were there, and his nose, ears, everything- except his mouth. That was why his face was blank. Without his mouth he couldn't smile. I desperately wanted, no, needed, him to smile. "Anikin..." I breathed. Then I heard his voice, in my head. Without speech it came to me. 'Why, Sara-Lea? Why? It's your fault. Why did you do it? Why? Why? Why?'_

And then I was awake.

"Hey, Skywalker. You finished?"

Lycire's face looked down at me. Instantly all that had happened rushed back. Since I had fallen out of my reality, from everything I'd ever known, and ended up here with this girl.

"Finished what?"

"Screaming your head off about Anakin."

My blood ran cold. At least I could pretend it _was_ Anakin, and not Anikin, that I had been dreaming of. "The films... they, well..." I hoped I was convincing.

"Chin up. Come on, we'd better get ou of here before they come home."

"Who comes home?"

"The people who own this house, Genius. Get changed into these and come downstairs."

She tossed a pile of clothes towards me. I caught them easily before she walked out the bedroom door. Rubbing my weary eyes, I heaved myself out of the bed and began pulling the covers back into place. Once satisfied with my cleaning efforts, I turned my attention to the clothes. The trousers were dark blue and quite heavy, with golden stiching and simply embroidered pockets. The tag read JustJeans. In contrast, the top was a light material, and black. In large red letters it read 'MAKE CHOCOLATE NOT WAR'. I was utterly perplexed. The jacket was warm and thick, if not a little big. I was pleased to see it had a hood. Shoving the clothes on uncerimoniously, I attached my belt and tucked it under the large jumper. The smell of something cooking reached my nose, and I suddenly realised I was ravenous.

"I don't suppose you've ever had bacon, Sara-Lea. Jeez, it's annyoing to have to say 'Sara-Lea' all the time. Don't you have a nickname?"

I was almost used to Lycire's curious method of speaking- one subject quickly changed to something completely unrelated. "I have a fair few," I smiled, remembering how each name came to be.

"And...?"

"Oh, Right. You can call me Sara."

"Whoop. If you want, call me Liz."

"Uh... Thanks. And I have had bacon before- it comes from swine."

"Really? Pigs exist on Coruscant?"

"Not on Coruscant, but on other planets, yes." I laughed. "I'm a little surprised you have them here, to tell the truth. I wonder what else I'll recognise?"

"It's a great mystery. Now will you hurry up and eat your goddamned breakfast?"

I looked at the plate infront of me, on which was heaped my _goddamned breakfast_. A vertitable mountain of bacon faced me. Next to it was a cup of a white liquid. "What's that?"

"What's what? The milk?"

"It's white. Why is it white?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "We have white milk here. Something you don't recognise, perhaps?"

I scowled and began to eat. Over breakfast I asked about more and more things in the house. The technology was terrifyingly primitive. I suddenly wanted very badly to see something, anything, from my galaxy. Sighing, I pulled out my datapad and accessed a file. The specifics for our mission to Diio. I remembered getting that file...

_"Do I even have to look at this, Master? We know what it'll be."_

_"Nevertheless, Sara. It's important to get all the facts."_

_I grinned. "Diio doesn't like Rhea. Simple as that. This is our third mission to them."_

_My Master had grinned at Turaki. "Third time lucky," She joked. _

_Master Denn frowned at her. "There's no such thing as luck, Alevvni."_

_"I know. I just like to pretend." I winked at Pheobel. She was standing beside her Master, trying to ignore our immaturity. It really wasn't working- I could tell by the glint in her eye that she was about to laugh. It felt good to be back to normal- or almost normal. Bel was my best friend, despite everything._

_"Stay safe, you two." The Twi'lek warned us. "And Hairy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Read the file."_

_I stuck my tongue out at her as my Master and I boarded the ship._

"Am I boring you?"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Sorry. I just-"

"You just glazed over, that's what. You coming?"

Lycire was standing by the doorway, her pack slung casually over one shoulder, holding out mine in her other hand.

"Were're we going?"

"Somewhere. I'm leaving Australia, so if you want to come..." She left her sentence trailing. I knew I didn't have any choice. She was the one person who could help me.

"Remind me what Australia is, again?"

"A country. A landmass, I suppose. In the southern hemisphere. It's got a rediculously hot climate, a hole in the ozone layer and a really, really stupid accent."

"The _landmass_ has a stupid accent?"

"The populace. Good ol' Aussie blokes n' their Shelia's." She put on a really, really stupid accent.

"I didn't understand a word of that."

"Australian colloquialism. What they've done to the English language..."

"The _what_ language?"

"English."

"Basic?"

"Oh, right. We call Basic English. But if you're American you call it American. Go figure."

Again I was baffled. Best to watch and learn, then. I could only assume _American _was another landmass. "So... are we going to American?"

"America. And no- not if you paid me a million pounds." Again I had to assume something for myself- were 'pounds' a currency? "The UK."

After a small conversation clarifying what exactly the _United Kingdom_ comprised, its geographical location, and that Lycire herself was born in _Wales,_ I was thouroughly confused. I kept it to myself, though.

"Before we go, I need to check something. Shall we off?"

"After you."

"Just mind you don't give yourself away. Blend in. With the way you were staring yesterday anyone would think you'd come up to them and say 'Greetings, Earthling' with the Klingon salute."

I was confused again, but this time, just didn't ask.

And so we left the empty house, through the same window we had entered in the day before. As we walked through the streets, I began to wish my Master was with me. Alevvni was so adept at picking up new cultures- and what joy she would have found from this one! The civilised society with such primitive technology was a fascinating combination. Suddenly I was back on my first mission, years ago...

_"Sara-Lea, keep up!"_

_"I am trying, Master."_

_"Do, or do not-"  
"There is no try. I know."_

_"Actions speak louder than words, Young Skywalker. Prove it."_

_I wanted so badly to be able to prove myself, somehow. Maybe when we reached the settlement, I could do something to impress my new Master. But as we arrived, all thoughts of showing off vanished. There was a whole new civilisation to be discovered, Alevvni had said. And there was. She greeted a Rheaan warmly. _

_"Alevvni. The moons have shone too many times since our last meeting."_

_"Kelti. You're looking as bad as ever. This is my padawan, Sara-Lea Skywalker."_

_"Well, a Goshar and a Skywalker are always welcome. Come in."_

_We had entered a carved wooden hall of such grandeur I had been speechless. Such a wealth of society, but such a lack of technology. A combination I thought I would never see again... _

until now.

* * *

Sara-Lea was off in her own world again. It might have been some Jedi Meditation, but for the look I recognised as nostalgia in her eyes. Starting suddenly, she shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

"You all good there? I'd heard Jedi weren't much for conversation, but if you could stay on this side of reality it would be appreciated."

"But I'm not from this side of reality."

"Technicalities. While you're here, keep your mind here. I doubt you've ever been hit by a car before, but that's what happens when you zone out like that."

Sara laughed. "No offence, but those transports go so slowly I could perform a tribal dance in front of one and still get out of the way in time."

"None taken. I prefer to walk, anyway."

"Like Turaki."

"Okay... I have no idea who that is. I've a half mind to take you to Paraguay or something."

"Paraguay?"

"Y'oam. This is a first-world country. It's got the best of everything, except accents." A robust man passing me turned and scowled. I ignored him. "In _lesser developed_ nations, there aren't even cars."

"What, just big stone wheels?"

"Pretty much."

"That was a joke."

"Mine wasn't."

She swallowed. Coming from the oh-so-shiny city-planet of Coruscant would be a big change. Especially to the one place that makes you think _Bogan_ more than Bougainville. I couldn't wait to be out of this hot, half-empty country, save for one thing.  
I needed to pay a visit to the hospital.


	6. Part1: On the Road Again

**Well, it was a long wait, but it's here!  
Sorry for delay, blahblahblah... Of course, If you're reading this when I'ts actually finished, there's no wait.  
Lucky you.  
Otherwise, sorry!**

**Please review to give me feedback- I shall return the favour with LOVE. And cookies.**

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why we're here?"

I wasn't. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to. Now, will you wait here?"

Sara stopped. Taking that as my answer, I slipped around to the back of the hospital. I sniffed the air deeply, searching for the most familiar scent above all others. As silent as only a creature of the night can possibly be, I crawled in through a window.

_Et Voila. Le garcon est ici._

A woman was slumped over his bed, reaching out towards his hand. I crept around her. Listening carefully for any signs of human intervention, I bent over the medical instruments, reading the numbers and symbols.

He was stable. Despite his pallid face and unnaturally calm sleeping manner, he was A-OK. I grabbed for his free hand.

"Sorry, Bo." I just stared at him for a while.

"So… Is he what we're here for?"

I lay several Welsh curses on the Jedi. How could she make no discernible sound?

"I thought I told you to wait there."

"Well, _there_'s so ambiguous, you know? _There_ may as well be _here_…"

"Or it could even be where I told you to stay!"

"I've never been much good at doing what I was told. Sorry. So who is he?"

"No idea."

"What?"

"He's blood. Pure and simple as that. I told you that's what I eat- he's got some to spare."

I motioned to several IV tubes, one bubbling with dark red A+ goodness.

But… he's sick! You can't-"

"You'd prefer if I drank from a healthy person? You, maybe?"

"Yes! I'd prefer if you drank from me than some innocent-"

"You vegetarian?"

She paused, realising where I was going with this. "No. Just, please, don't kill him."

The woman began to stir.

"Go on, get." I pushed her towards the open window.

"What? But, why?"

"We're about to be rumbled."

"You mean I've broken another law?"

"get get get GET!"

She got.

* * *

Lycire told me to sit down and shut up as soon as we got out of the medical building. She went into a meditative trance, one I copied. I began to relax, and remember my Master's words…

"_Meditation is so often overlooked, Padawan. It's a vital skill, and a useful addition to your arsenal."_

"_Meditation is a weapon?" I was sceptic._

"_As useful as your lightsaber- and more regularly utilised. Or at least it should be."_

"_I'd prefer to use my lightsaber than sit aimlessly for hours, Master."_

"_But who would you use it on? Think, Padawan. It's not aimless- it provides insight into the deepest mystery. I would think you'd like to be close to the Force, Sara-Lea. You have natural talent- that doesn't mean you don't have to practice."_

_As always, she was right._

"_Yes, Master."_

_I started my Meditation._

I started my Meditation. I pulled the Force closer, letting my mind connect with the comforting abyss. As I became absorbed in the living Force, my mind started to evaluate the situation.

Somehow I had to get back to my Master. But how?

Lycire was my only known ally. I didn't even know what had happened to me. More thoughts swirled around.

"Sara-Lea!"

I snapped out of my reverie, instantly alert, more attuned than usual. I took in Lycire's odd stance, standing tall but hunched, and her voice, deeper than normal. Her eyes were closed.

"What is it?"

"We're getting out of here. Stay still"

"Why?"

"Because."

She raised her hand in a swift and intricate movement. I could feel the wind stirring around my ankles. The Force pulled at my mind, alerting me to the movement of individual atoms.

She was moving air.

We floated off the ground. _Floated._ I wondered briefly if this was what it was like to be an object raised by the Force.

"You can ask, you know." Lycire's eyes were still shut.

I didn't wonder what I was meant to ask. It was quite obvious.

"How are you moving the air?"

"Because Vampires can and Vampires do, Vam-pir-es can and Vampires do…"

She started singing, of all things. Some strange but pleasant tune, slightly reminiscent of the nonsense melodies Taryn had a tendency to hum.

"Good answer. I was hoping for something a little less lyrical, more explanatory."

"Like I said. Vampires have this ability. We can meditate into a state of such utter concentration we can move individual atoms." She twirled her fingers. We spun slightly. "See?"

I definitely saw. The ground fell away below us. It was incredible.

"Not scared, are you?" Lycire grinned toothily.

"Not at this speed, no. I tell you what- your planet could really benefit from a good old hyperdrive."

"Picky picky picky."

She pirouetted the both of us gracefully.

"Just stay still, okay? It's a long way to the UK."

She began humming again.

I turned my thoughts back to the intricacies of the Force.

I evaluated Lycire as best I could, testing her through undetectable probes. I met with mental shields harder than a durasteel wall. Maybe I just had to use my intuition to figure her out.

I thought about our meeting. How she'd been so cynical and disbelieving. But when I'd convinced her, she had accepted me.  
I thought about my 'education'. Her efforts to show me this world had been substandard, but when she'd shown me those films… her cold exterior had cracked that time. Maybe she was more complicated than just good or bad.  
I thought about the med unit visit. She hadn't been straight with me, I suddenly realised. Though she had seemed to abhor confessing about the blood drinking, it had been told too easily. She was hiding something. But what could be worse than hurting an already-wounded young boy?  
And now, why were we going to the United Kingdom? It seemed all too strange.

I turned my thoughts to simpler matters. Memories.

My eyes closed as I fell into a nostalgic trance.

* * *

The trip was uneventful. After the first few miles Sara-Lea fell silent, probably meditating or finding some Jedi inner peace thing. Occasionally she would mutter a word or laugh quietly, but nothing to gain my attention. I was focused far away on my navigation.

The particles slipped easily into place on a calm day such as this. Taking it as a good sign, I travelled over sea for the majority of the way, cutting down on time.

By the end of the first day we'd come a long way, but hadn't yet neared our destination.

"You want to touch down, Sara?"

"Have we arrived? It still looks pretty watery down there."

I couldn't tell through my closed eyes. It was enough talking while keeping up the concentration, without visual distractions, too.

"Not nearly. But you may want to eat…"

"Want, yes. Need, no. We should keep going."

I heard a persistent whine from her general stomach area. But Jedi were supposed to be tough cookies, so if she said go on, I'd go on. The fact that I didn't need to eat for another week or so wasn't a factor in the decision. I swear.

We continued through the night, and then the next day passed. As darkness fell, we reached land. I touched down and snapped out that she should sleep before anything else.

I made a small fire under a low canopy, letting my eyes soak up the light they had been deprived of for two days. I fell asleep to the sound of Sara-Lea's steady breathing.

* * *

So.

So this was Wales.

And what did I think of it?

Green. Wet. Lush. Raining.

"It's Rhea. Rhea without speeders."

* * *

**Yay! Review competition time!****To encourage readers to review, I'm going to give a cookie to the first person who guesses correctly;  
(a) The tune of 'Vampires can and Vampires do' _it's an easy one, so little vanilla cookie, no smarties for that one.  
_(b) The song Lycire starts to hum as she says 'it's a long way to the UK' _A little harder, maybe choc-chip for this.  
_(c)_ If you get them both right, you get a super-duper cookie with smarties and three types of chocolate chips. yum.  
_  
**


	7. Part1: Rhea 'sans les speeders'

**Hello again to all my readers and a huge cheers for waiting so long for this chapter.  
I'm sorry- blame Exams. Or Writer's Block. Or whatever you fancy. Maybe not _who_ever your fancy- I take no responsibility for any boyfriend-punchings on my behalf.  
That was strange.**

**Anyway... thanks for waiting.  
Okie... let's do this!**

* * *

We had walked for hours in the picturesque green of _Wales_.

I enjoyed the trek more than I could have thought possible, but at the same time couldn't help thinking of my friends.  
Rrethan would love this place- all the trees and grass. Verunté would adore all the humidity and rain. Turaki would relish the walk. Pheobel… would enjoy meeting Lycire- she always liked the crazy characters.  
But most of all I thought about Alevvni. I fingered my necklace, a chain hung with different pendants. My favourite- the _'Lev charm_, was a carved circle of Rainbow Gem, inscribed with the Jedi crest on one side, my family symbol on the other- warmed with the slightest flow of the Force through its smooth surface. It had been my thirteenth birthday present, my most treasured possession. It was my link to home.

"Do all Jedi wear jewelery?" Lycire's eyes were on my necklace.

"No, but I do."

"I suppose they all have meaning, oh great wise Jedi." I picked up easily that the words weren't intended reverently, quite the opposite in fact.

"Yes, they do. This charm is from my sister. This locket is from my friends… my best friend." I cleared my throat. "This amulet is from my Master, and this is from one of my missions." I showed her the roughly hewn wooden teardrop made for me by the Princess Ruuxiel of Rangül.

"Very nice." She replied absent-mindedly. I noted a thin chain around her neck, too.

"May I see yours?"

She didn't seem surprised that I had seen it, despite the obvious concealment. Unhooking it gingerly from around her neck, she slapped the small woven bag at the end of the chain into her palm. Slowly, the dirty white material slipped away from the pendant- a large, clear stone that sparkled brighter than Coruscant at night.

"It's a diamond. A sort of family heirloom, called the Swan Egg."

It made sense that a precious stone that large would be named, and that it was an heirloom. Lycire didn't quite strike me as the type to buy shiny accessories. Before I had finished appreciating its sublime yet simple beauty, she tucked it back into the pouch and hung it once more around her neck.

Just by seeing that, I had increased my knowledge about this _Lycanthropic Vampire_. I sighed deeply.

If Jak were here, he would have her personality all figured by now- it was a special talent that he had. Maybe if I had him along, I would know how to deal with such a being as her.  
I was forcibly reminded again of Jak 'Treek' Trikos when we reached the summit of a mountain and looked down.

A crystal clear lake rippled slightly below us. If Treek were here, he would have clamped his piton cord to the cliff face and dived right into it, just where there was white water at one edge.

And that's exactly what Lycire did.  
Except she didn't have a piton.

* * *

I heard Sara shout after me, possibly offering advice.

_Please._

I'd been raised in these mountains- if there was one person in existence who could take a difficulty 3.2 Olympic dive into Lycan Lake, it was me. This marked the outskirts of my ancestral home- well, one of them. Several miles South-North (that's right, I'm giving no clues as to the whereabouts) from this lake, the Wolf Den stood- a medieval greystone castle concealed in a valley- and in which my Ma resided.

The water hit me, the familiar cool rush sinking deep into my clothes. I was glad I had changed back into my regular clothes, trading the branded t-shirt and jeans for a cheesecloth peasant shirt and soft brown leather jodhpurs. I surfaced, flicking back any traces of hair that had fallen from my plaited bun, and called back up to the worried-looking Jedi girl.

"You coming?"

She stared down. She muttered something about treacle, I thought, but I couldn't be sure. Her eyes closed for a moment, then she jumped, tucked her knees to her chin, spun into a difficulty 3.0 dive, and landed with a splash hardly bigger than mine. She came up grinning.

"It's freezing." She laughed.

"Wimp."

"Human!"

"Mere excuses, my dear. Your uncle was a Pansy and your father smelled of elderberries." I put on a cheesy French accent.

Laughing, I swam off across the lake, revelling in the clear, comfortingly cool water. We had reached the bank before she caught up.

She looked at me quizzically. "What are elderberries?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"If you knew, you'd beat me up with that flashy stick of yours."

Her eyes widened. "_Echuta_…"

I knew enough Huttese to understand that particular phrase. "Are Jedi allowed to have such foul-" But I stopped talking, because she had pulled out two lightsaber hilts.

I was momentarily worried, before realising that (a) she was more a pacifist than the enlightened Siddharta, (b) there was a good chance I could beat her anyway, and (c) the reason she was swearing was in reference to a deleted scene from Episode I.  
She'd forgotten to switch her power off.

"If you ever meet my Master, promise you won't tell her about this."

"The constant swearing or the breaking of the things that keep you from getting spliced by nasties?"

She obligingly provided me with the blank look I had a habit of receiving after my little tangents. "That."

I pulled myself out of the water, dripping all over the famously pointed Jaw Rock. Made up of dozens of large triangular stones, the formation looked, well, like a jaw. Filled with teeth and smiling at whoever dared fate enough to enter the gaping maw.

"If I had a flat surface I could fix my saber." She complained. "Know any rocks that aren't quite so toothy?" Sara had clearly noticed the visual metaphor.

"Y'oam. Just over that hill is the Pack Table."

"The what?"

"Pack Table. One big rock on lots of little ones. Looks like a table, hence the name."

She looked at me quizzically. "You know this place pretty well, then."

"I grew up here."

"It's- it's lovely."

"Uh… cheers. But just wait 'til you meet one of the Pack."

She gave an alarmed look. "Are they dangerous?"

I thought of the Pack, assorted humans, sharing their disease, living in secrecy away from biased unbelieving eyes and mob mentality. "Some are charitable, most only if you're a fellow Lycan. And then there are the wack-jobs. Oh, and Old Bill. He's a wack-job too, but in the good kind of way."

"Wack-job?"

"Crazy bitch. Stark raving mad. One sheep short of a cawl." Sara's face was screwed up in a perfect imitation of the reaction to the aforementioned characters. "Means crazy, Sara."

"Oh." She swallowed in thought. "There's a good sort of crazy?"

"If you're Old Bill, y'oam."

"Do I even _want_ to know?"

"No way. Old Bill… picture me, but an old man, and grumpier. With added crazy."

"Oh." She repeated. "Let's not meet him."

I grinned. "As you wish."

* * *

The _Pack Table_ was exactly as promised- smooth, level rock. Grinning, I pulled out my dripping hilts and placed them both carefully before me.

"Won't they dry and start working again, Sara?" Liz asked as I readied them for basic dissection.

"That takes a few hours. This'll take less. All I have to do is remove this panel and-"

"Good. Great. You do that."

I smiled. She had no tolerance for technology.

"I won't be too long, promise."

I pulled the Force around me to aid my concentration. Carefully, I flipped open the panel on my saber first, pulling at one wire-

"I don't suppose you could hurry up with that?" She sounded urgent.

"Shh." I scolded in annoyance.

"No. Really."

"Why do I have to-" I turned to snap at her, coming face-to-face with an old woman with one arm outstretched.

I was appalled I hadn't noticed her presence. A stranger, I should have felt her coming. But, try as I might, I still couldn't sense her in the Living Force. Was she a void? No, not even voids could blanket themselves so comprehensively.  
Lycire was pinned against a tall spike of rock, her golden blade by her feet and a silver one at her throat. The woman was controlling all that with her hand, like I would.

"What are you doing here?" Liz gasped. She was clearly being strangled for air.

The woman faced her. "I go where I please."

"You're trespassing."

"Of course. This is your land, isn't it, Ly-"

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Some would have it that I am fate."

Liz snorted. "Fate doesn't exist. And you'd better hop it before I make you just as redundant."

"I don't think I'll be doing that, my dear _Beta_." Her tone was scornful in a very poisonous way, mocking as it was reverent.

"Well done, you recognise me. You'll excuse me if I'm not impressed. But you make a valid point, I suppose. I _am_ Beta, and so I've got jurisdiction to demand an answer to the million-pound-question- _who are you_?"

"Gretel."

"Well, that explains a lot." She coughed.

"I answered, despite you having no jurisdiction whatsoever. I am above you."

"Not here you're not. The Alpha is the only one _above me_ here."

"I am above you everywhere." She spat.  
The stranger turned to me. Her wrinkled skin was set in a scowl, her yellowed teeth clicked as she spoke, her stringy hair greasily caressing hollowed cheekbones. She dressed in a decrepit black gown, layered with gunge and lace. Her eyes looked dead- so much so I couldn't even pick their colour.

"And as for _you_…" She crooned scratchily, pointing an accusatory knobbly finger at me. I was pushed back, splayed against another stone. I resisted the urge to feel fear.

"_You're_ not supposed to be here."

"Tell me about it." I went for open defiance. Not the smartest move, but it was my usual move, air in lungs or no.

"You were not supposed to fall through." She was unfazed by my bravado.

"What can I say? I'm a non-conformist."

"Hmm… indeed you are, Sara-Lea."

I was shocked that she knew me. Where did she get her knowledge?

I stared her straight in the eye, and- actually according to protocol- asked her purpose. "What do you want?"

"Her." She motioned at Lycire.

"You and a few hundred others, Hansel." I didn't quite understand the nickname, but it sounded derogatory. "I'm not dead yet."

"But they didn't know what I do." She cackled, like some crazed lunatic. "There are factors to be considered. And once I eliminate these factors…" She stroked my neck. I almost recoiled.

"If Sara's a factor, you'll have a hard time _eliminating_ her." Liz spoke defiantly.

I felt my pride swelling at her words, and had a hard time releasing it. That was a huge compliment from her. It gave me strength to think. I summoned the Force in a wave, breaking the invisible shackles that held me to the rock, and swung out with my foot. I caught Gretel in the hip with a spinning kick born from my Ataru training.

"Eliminate _that_!"

She staggered.

"I suppose that's the reason I'm not supposed to be here, huh." I grinned.

Lycire did the same. "Told you so." She said in satisfaction.

Gretel regained her balance, pinning me again. "Well done, Sara-Lea. You've given me a brilliant idea."

I shot Liz a look. She shot one right back.

Her aged eyes drooped. "Go to where you're not supposed to be."

She waved her arms wildly. A deep crack ran through the two stones Lycire and I were pinned up against. The ground was torn away in strips.

"What you trying to do, kill us?" Liz quipped over the sounds of destruction.

"No!" Gretel laughed. "Just send you to death!"

The next rip came for the very air itself- a swirling white hole gaped before us.

I took comfort in Lycire's apparent calm- as staunch as any Master's would be.

"I warn you now, Gretel, I'll follow every single fucking breadcrumb until I find you… and then I'll kill you."

Not quite _calm_ then.

The evil woman seemed to find this hilarious. The last sound I heard was her inane cackle and a call; "Have fun!"

The Living Force was replaced once more by black.


	8. Part2: The New Black

**You know what's exciting about this chapter?  
When I wrote it, it was in courier new. And no matter how many times I changed the font, it was still in courier new.  
Okay... maybe not _exciting_...**

**You know what else isn't exciting?  
Disclaimers.  
I don't own Star Wars. I made Lycire up, but don't tell her, she'll kill me...**

* * *

When my eyes opened, I didn't believe they were open. Everything was still black- there was no difference between closed lids or opened.

That is, until I saw Sara-Lea. The Skywalker kid was lit up, fully visible, like the surroundings were just a black backdrop and she was being illuminated by photographer's lights.

She stared at me. "What _is_ this place?"

"According to happily-ever-after, this is death."

Sara started in shock. "She _killed_ us?"

"I believe her exact words were 'send to death'."

"So… _she killed us_."

"I think so, y'oam."

She sat with a thump. "Great. Fantastic. I'm dead, killed in an alternate reality, never going to see my Master or my friends again, and I'm clearly _not_ becoming one with the Force because I'm still with _you_."

I allowed myself a double-take at her outburst. Apparently, Death played merry icy-hell with inner peace. Who knew? After a beat, I conceded to a second double-take. A triple-take, if you like. "Uh… Sara? What're you sitting on?"

"Is that really the most important thing you can think of right now?" She shot incredulously.

"Well, there's not much we can do about the whole dead-in-the-wrong-universe-therefore-no-one-knows-what-happened-to-you-and-your-death-really-isn't-what-you-had-planned-but-then-again-this-whole-situation-isn't-ideal-since-you're-stuck-with-a-bitchy-two-faced-bloodsucker-and-really-all-this-kinda-sucks situation now, is there?"

She stared at me.

"You were sitting on nothing. An invisible chair or something." I reiterated. "A big ol' blob o' nada."

"It's a hover chair." She snapped.

"No, it's not."

"Repulsor chair, power chair, whatever you want to call it." Pissily, she hinted that I was a smart-arse. She was right, but not just at the moment.

"Skywalker, I'm telling you, there's _nothing there_."

She turned to look at her blob o' nada seat. "You can't see that?"

"You noticed that, then?"

"Can you see me?"

"Y'oam."

Within seconds, she was back to her old self- calm, collected, composed, astute and analytical. (Points for double-alliteration. Hooray.)

She reached out a hand to feel the nothingness, and though her hand seemed to collide with something solid, there was no sound registering the impact.  
I tried the same, but my fingers went clean through the space.

"Interesting…" Sara placed a finger on her bottom lip in thought.

"The term you're looking for is 'completely fucked'." I supplied.

"I was thinking more 'mirage'." She smiled half-affably.

"A solid mirage?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Which only I can touch, or see?" She curled her upper lip towards her nose, clearly dissatisfied with her analysis.

"Could it be linked to the Force?"

She shook her head. "I'd sense it."

I sighed. "I suggest, then, that we keep moving. If we run into something we could find out more about this place."

"I'd be more inclined to stay here and work out what this is before we run off into the unknown."

"Really?"

"No. I agree with you- but the sensible option would be to stay."

I snorted. "Where did _sensible_ ever get anyone?"

"On the council?"

I snorted again. "That sounds like a _blast_."

"You're right. How about- alive, and in the right reality?"

"Touche, my midi-clorean-ated friend."

She grinned. "Oh, you have no idea…"

"High count?"

Her surprise only registered for a moment- after all, she had seen the movies I got my information from.

"According to my Master, highest since Master Skywalker."

"Which one?"

"Luke."

We shared a look of quasi-forgiveness for our argument. I would put good money that she was feeling pretty damn guilty about it. I wasn't too fazed.

"So, we go walkies?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what's the worst that could happen now?"

Now, you should never say that. Because even if you're dead, things can _always_ get worse. Always.

* * *

I was slowly growing accustomed to our strange surroundings. Not that that meant it was becoming more normal- it was just that I'd seen my fair share of kooky things, and this was just another one. Although, I guess this one really took the cake.

Speaking of cake… I began to think about my empty stomach. In answer to my thoughts, my stomach growled ferociously.

"Hungry?" Liz smiled towards me. I was glad she'd apparently forgiven me for our earlier disagreement. I had lost control. Again.

"And then some. I could really go for some ryshcate right about now."

"Some what?"

"Ryshcate. It's a pastry, made from vweilu nuts and Correlian whiskey. Best tasting thing in the galaxy."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah. I'd love to taste it again, but I guess I won't, now." I could almost smell the sweet aroma now, distracting me.

Lycire had fallen silent. Maybe our predicament was really sinking in for her- it certainly was for me.  
I'd never see Alevvni, Pheobel, Luke, Rrethan, Jak, Dad, Chewie- anyone- again. What would my Master be doing now? It hadn't been that long since I had been missing for a month. I had almost died, but she hadn't stopped looking for me. Would she be doing that now? Traveling the galaxy in search of me?  
This time, though, she wouldn't find me. No amount of time in a med ward could…

I suddenly remembered the boy in that ward back in Australia.

"Lycire?"

"Y'oam?"

"Who was that boy in Australia?"

She hesitated. "I told you. Food."

"No, he wasn't. You know him."

She scowled at me. "You Jedi're perceptive little buggers, aren't you?"

"Sorry. Who is he?"

Her hesitation was longer this time. It stretched out uncomfortably. "Bo."

"What happened to him?"

She shrugged. "_I_ happened to him."

"What d'you mean?"

She stopped walking. "I led him away from his family, his friends, his nice, normal life, and now there he is in a coma with a severed spinal cord, in a hospital three suburbs away from his old school."

I was taken aback slightly. "You… you can't blame yourself."

She laughed derisively. "Bollocks. Can and bloody well will. It was my fault, and I'll deal with it."

"But- you didn't even say goodbye to him. He was still unconscious."

"Well noticed. Yes, he was still out. Thing is, doctors didn't know if he'd ever wake up. So y'oam, I said my goodbyes. He just didn't hear them."

I couldn't help drawing parallels between Bo and myself. "Not so long ago, I was unconscious for days. Weeks. I almost died- I was in a bacta tank for six days. But my friends never gave up on me, and I got through it."

"And look at you now." She continued walking again.

"That's not the point! Their support got me through it."

"I'm pretty sure _the_ _bacta_ got you through it."

"You have no heart whatsoever, do you?" I sighed.

"Actually, I've got two. I'm just not too sentimental. He was in better shape than most of the Robins to my Batman are when they quit."

I stared with wide eyes. "Who's Batman?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway- I want to know how you ended up in a tank for six days."

"It's a long story."

She cast an arm around, demonstrating the absolute blackness. "It's not as if we've got a dentist appointment. Tell."

"I got shot, okay? I told you about it before."

"The thing where you got all your disappearing scars?"

"Yeah." I raised my t-shirt over my stomach, where the largest and ugliest mark had been. "That's the one that got me submerged in bacta for a week."

Before my eyes, my skin darkened, reddened, and began to ache. A very familiar ache.

"Whoa!" Liz yelped as, incredibly, my scar _grew back_.

"What the…?" I stared. "How did that-" I cut off my own sentence, stopping short in my tracks and dropping the hem of my top back into place. "Wait…" I closed my eyes in concentration.

"What is it?" Lycire hissed quietly.

"A presence. I think…" My eyes snapped open. "It feels like you. But different. Older. Surrounded by the Dark Side. Whoever it is, they're consumed by evil."

"Oh, goody. Like me, you say?" She looked at me.

I felt myself blushing. "I didn't mean the _dark_ part. Sorry."

"It's fine, you know. I get read the riot act constantly on the 'evil' issue." She shrugged. "I like to kill things."

I sighed, still feeling that elusive darkness. I never could make my mind up about Liz. The dark side had pulsed through her on occasion, but it conflicted with the light that flowed from within. She was the most confusing thing I'd ever come across in the whole Living Force.

I felt a surge in the Force. Before my thoughts progressed to anything else, my hands had already pulled the two hilts from my belt. They were spinning through the air before my mind caught up. Airborne, they connected at the ends and activated in a blaze of blue and violet. My saberstaff slapped neatly into my palm. The palm I hadn't felt in a while. I hoped that my sabers working weren't the only good thing that would happen to me this fight- could I still duel with nerves in this hand?

Lycire saw my show and armed herself in a manner far simpler. She pulled her golden blade from her belt and watched the glowing letters flash on its razor-sharp sides.

"It's here." I whispered for her benefit.

She grinned a sharp grin. "Then let's welcome it."

* * *

Sara-Lea instantly leaped above head height. I also sprang into action, without the showy jump. There was indeed someone here- I could just make him out. Strange- the illumination of figures was on the blink all of a sudden.

He directed a blow towards Sara with a sword. Spinning accurately into his movement, she sliced it with a humming blue blade. This had to be the coolest fight I had ever been involved in. He threw the jagged hilt- at _me_. I ducked to avoid it, rolling towards our attacker. Through my turning vision, I saw violet clash with gold. The man swung a kick at her, but I was already there, barreling into his legs. Amazingly, he stayed erect, but wobbled just enough to distract him while Sara used the Force to disarm him, his indestructible weapon tumbling accurately into her waiting fingers.  
I delivered a vicious kick to the back of his knee, causing his leg to buckle. I jumped up, grabbed him round the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Do you yield?" I used the words utilised in Vampiric combat, purely from habit.

Silence. No answer.

Sara-Lea followed my lead, pulling her blades down towards his face. "_Do you yield_?" She repeated forcefully.

Still there was nothing from the man. Sara's sabers moved closer, flooding his features with an eerie aqua light.

"Stop!" I yelled. "For fuck's sake, _stop_!"

I knew that face. Of course I did.

The man stared at me. "Lizzie?"

I stared back. "Dad."


	9. Part2: Daddy Dearest

**Hello again. It's been a while.  
This time, you can blame my computer. or, rather, me for breaking it.  
It is now fixed. Yay.**

**We left it on a bit of a cliffhanger.  
You know what else does that?  
_The Italian Job_. The original, with Michael Caine.  
I've got it on DVD, but I don't _own_ it.  
_Nor do I own Star Wars._**

**Ah-ha! see what I did there?**

**Enjoy, folks.

* * *

**_  
Dad?  
_The one she had compared to Darth Vader?  
This couldn't be good.

"Liza..."

"Oh, fuck a monkey and a porcupine into the equation. Killed _and_ fathered in one day?" She glared at him.

He was a tall man, dark haired, pale skinned, eyes just the same as Lycire's. His accent was slightly different though- harsher and more lilting than hers.

"But... you're not." He looked down at us, perplexed.

"Not what?" She demanded belligerently.

"Not dead. Neither of you are."

"What... what makes you say that?" I asked, intrigued despite myself.

"I can watch you from here, Liza. And that Gretel thing didn't kill you. She sent you here, but you're not dead."

_Not dead?_  
My heart leaped into my throat.  
_Not dead!_

"Where is here, exactly? And wait- you _watch me_? That's just creepy."

"_Here _is whatever you want it to be. Except life. Welcome to the afterlife, Liza and...?"

"Sara-Lea Skywalker." I raised my chin, going with the confident persona, just in case.

He looked thoughtful. "Yes, I thought I heard that. Quite a fan of those films, aren't you, Liza?"

"Don't make out like you know me. And don't call me Liza. It's Lycire."

"You're my daughter. I'll call you what I want."

"You're dead, and I'm kinda happy about it."

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't help it. What was so terrible about this man that his own daughter could even think something like that?

"You're surprised?" He turned to me.

"Perhaps…" I said, not wishing to seem biased to either side.

Liz snorted. "Sara, don't read too much into this. Just because we're unfortunately related, doesn't mean I can't hate him."

Her father looked hurt for the first time. "You said you didn't hate me, last time we met."

"I never said I _hated_ you."

With that reply, her voice should have softened. But the opposite happened. She kept her emotions bottled down in a really unhealthy manner.

"If you two would like some time-"

"I'd like time, but I doubt my daughter would agree to that."

"Cheers. Four years was enough. That stint last year was really pushing it."

"Oh, I do apologise… Liza."

I decided to step in before an argument arose- which, by Lycire's face, was in all probability about to.

"So, uh… Mister Swan..."

"Just Swan."

"Not _your majesty_?" Liz mocked.

"I figure I'll leave _you_ that title, princess."

"Shut up."

I smiled. "Princess?"

"It's just a nickname." She hastened to correct me.

"You're heir to the Swan Kingship. You're the Lady Swan."

"No, I'm not."

"You really are."

"Out of us two, which one has managed to stay alive? That's right. Me. So, if you don't mind, I'll just go ahead and ignore you-"

"What can you tell us about this place?" I interjected, cutting off what would have no doubt been a long and highly creative insult tangent.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then sat- on nothing. It was a queer sight- I suddenly understood Lycire's earlier confusion. "Draw up a chair."

"Uh… how?" I asked.

"Think of it, and it shall be." He waved an arm grandly.

I concentrated on each individual feature of a hover chair- then reconsidered. If I could have any chair… why not go the whole length? I looked down at the comfiest seat in the Galaxy- Luke's.  
If you're going to sit, sit in style. Just not if the chair's actually situated in the council room. Then things get boring.

I checked to see what furniture Liz had thought up, but found her sitting on, well, emptiness.

"Why can't I see what you or Sara conjured?" She echoed my thoughts.

"Anything you create is for you only. Except changes in appearance."

"Wait- changes in appearance?" I had been absent-mindedly scratching my palm when all feeling left it. Had I brought back my scars with my thoughts?

"Certainly. Here, you can age to whatever you like, as long as you live it. You can change anything about yourself, provided it at one time happened to you when you lived. You two could plausibly find out when you die by aging yourself until you find the limit."

"Well, that's cheerful." Liz beamed.

"Is that why my scars came back?"

"Depends. Did you think of them?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Insightful…" She summarised.

He ignored her. "Look. There are three states of being."

She clasped her hands in fake delight. "Storytime!"

Swan drew a deep breath, either to remain calm or to start on a long spiel like Liz did. It turned out to be an explanation. "These states are the Present, the Perfect, and the Preferred. In your own life, you remain in the Present state. It changes with the passing of time, environmental factors and such. When you come here, you enter the Preferred state. You can change whatever about yourself, but only if it once occurred- or is due to occur- in your Present sate. The Perfect state happens when you leave your reality and enter another, in life. So, if you two hopped through a different portal, you would enter your Perfect states. The Perfect state is defined by everything you have experienced so far in your life…"

My head began to spin. This was more confusing than a Ki-Adi-Mundi lecture first thing in the morning.

If this was true, then my perfect state was without scars or injury, and, for some reason, longer hair. I hadn't thought about it before, because the regenerated nerves had seemed more important, but my hair had grown out and even straightened slightly when I had fallen into Lycire's reality.

I started when I realised Swan had stopped talking, having been cut off by Liz. Again.

"Hey- sorry to interrupt that thrilling speech, but it might be more helpful if you stopped telling us about alliterated states and maybe let us know _where we are_."

He sighed. "Basically, you're in death. It's called the void. There are different sorts of levels, for example, most of your lot-" he looked pointedly at me "-go up to their own special place. They can actually move through the void portals, back into the land of the living, as it were. I'm not so lucky- unless someone crosses over slightly, like you did, Liza."

"Don't call me Liza and I'll acknowledge that happy, _happy_ time." The words 'happy happy' were dripping in sarcasm.

"Here, there's really only one rule. Kill or be killed; then live."

"What?"  
"What?"  
Liz and I spoke at the same time. Swan cast us a bemused glance and continued.

"Everyone who dies, in any reality, universe or whatnot, ends up here. Or in the special places like Christians... Vikings... or you Geedy-"

"-Jedi-"

"Whatever, died before Star Wars, give me a break."

"Shan't."

"So anyway, once we're all here, we hang around. Creating a world for ourselves, designing our physicality, and, well, we fight each-other."

"Trying to kill the dead. Sounds sensible." Lycire muttered a sardonic comment under her breath.

"If you die here, you leave. You live. When you get killed here, you get reborn, beyond one of the void portals."

"Sorry- these… void portals are… paths?" I asked tentatively, still a little unsure of this concept.

"More gateways. They're what links the void to every place things die in. The doors of the dead, as we like to call them."

"I'm sure it must be fun to call them that."

I watched Swan carefully as he rolled his eyes. It was clear he was very fond of his daughter, but evidently, was exasperated by her. I didn't blame him.

* * *

I allowed myself the luxury of annoying my father while listening to his insane explanation to our apparent not-death.

While it was true I didn't _hate_ him, per se, I still wasn't bestest buddies with the vam.

"So... is this just for the dead of your reality?" Sara asked.

"Not by a long shot. I've even seen your type before." He jerked his head at Sara. "Not many, as they mostly go upstairs, but some. And I've also-"

"You've met Jedi here?"

My father gave his look that accompanied his annoyance at being interrupted. "Yes, I have."

"Did you kill them?"

"Two, a while back."

Her eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

Clearly, she didn't know my father. Why wouldn't he do that?

"I'd just arrived. Killing a couple of fourth-years was something to gain notoriety... especially after I let one go."

"You?" I laughed. "You let one go?"

"The way he died, I felt he deserved some respect."

"_All _Jedi deserve respect. Especially those that have become one with the Force."

He put on his innocent face. "All I know is, those three died at the same time, but that one-"

Sara gasped. "How long ago was this?"

"I said, when I first arrived. I'd been here less than a week, I think." He shrugged. "Why?"

"How many years ago?"

I got it. Three Jedi simultaneously dropping dead wasn't a regular occurrence. She was checking for... "43. He died forty-three years ago." I supplied.

He sighed. "Seems like only yesterday, doesn't it?" I didn't laugh. "But they were fourth-years. They died four years before I did."

"Wow. I'd never have worked that out." I quipped, then turned to Sara-Lea. "How long ago was 66?"

She started, clearly not having guessed I'd work it out. "Forty-seven Galactic Standard years."

I paused. "Well done, Daddy dearest. You killed the betrayed."

"Betrayed?" His eyes looked panicked.

Betrayal was worse than murder in Vampiric society. Unless, of course, the murder _was_ the betrayal. Re-killing a victim of betrayal was an unthinkable taboo for any self-respecting vam like him. I couldn't help rubbing it in a little.

"Re-lax, dead daddy. You're a traitor, too, so everything's_ fine_."

Sara-Lea had her eyes closed, for some reason. Perhaps she was thinking. "Why weren't they with the Force? _Upstairs_? You didn't... did you... did you kill _younglings_?"

I couldn't help it. I almost pissed myself laughing. "Mm-hmm... notorious Swan, un-kills two kids. What a tough guy."

He ignored me. Sort of. "They said they were... _Piddywands_, or something. They weren't _kids_."

"Padawans. You..." She was at a loss for words. Three deep breaths later, she tried again. "Do you know who they were?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I could show you their weapons."

She stiffened. "You kept their lightsabers?"

He shrugged again. "Had to. You only get what you're burned, buried or died with- or nick from someone else. Like I said, only physical appearance is discernibly altered. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes."

We fell into step behind the vam, sullenly and grudgingly (respectively) following his path.

"I keep my trove a little way from here." He explained.

I called up from next to the young Jedi. "If you only get what you die with, how did you get your blade? I mean, you were crispy barbecue a half decade before I even _found_ the thing."

He glanced back over his shoulder. "When you stuck it in the Hall of the Fallen. I got it then."

"What did you do?" I could tell Sara was only asking me to distract herself.

"When I first met Vampires, I took his blade, marinated it in his ashes and thunked it in a wall. Don't ask- it's tradition."

"So... you carried along his knife and ashes for... how long?"

I greased her off, but her stare was resolute. "A few years."

"A few being...?"

"Here!" For once, I was glad of my father talking. He showed us a haphazard pile of assorted weapons- medieval axes, modern military rifles, a tolkien-style elven sword or two, even a shovel.

"In here somewhere..." He grunted, picking through the lot, finally grabbing out two lightsaber hilts. "Never used them. I got that a few days later." It was a bona-fide, jackie-chan style ninja sword. He kicked it back into place carelessly with a big toe.

"I don't recognise them. My friend Sp- wait, are these the only two you've killed?"

"Just them. Like I said, Jedi aren't too common around here."

"Why, misplaced someone at the Temple?" I nudged her, then stopped grinning at the stricken look on her face. Oh.

Maybe she had.

* * *

**I've just realised how bloody long this chapter is.**

**Oh well, think of it as compensation for the bloody long wait.**

**:P**


	10. Part2: Deja Vu and Then Some

**Final chapter before we get into Supernatural! Who's excited?**

**A quick note for this chapter- just remember that italics are memories. You can probably work that out, but I thought I'd just mention it...**

**I didn't create Star Wars, but I did create the Void, Sara-Lea, Lycire, Swan etc. ****Well, I created the_ idea_ of them. I'm not God.**  
**Or maybe I am...**  
**Find out next week on _'Is AzC a deity or is she talking bollocks again?'_.  
Please tune in. Our rating are crappy... wonder why...**

_

* * *

I sat at the breakfast table, opposite Bel. My plate thunked down in front of me. My face was a picture of broody annoyance._

"_Morning… where have you been?" She asked, looking concernedly at my ragged appearance._

_I shoved a piece of food into my mouth. "Training."_

"Training_?" A hint of a smile played about her pale blue lips._

"_Yeah- training. The great wise Master Mundi thought it would be a good idea to… schedule…" I searched my plate for the food I _knew_ I'd put there._

"_You know the sun's not up yet, right?" I turned to see a young boy with spiky black hair forced haphazardly into a Padawan braid, grinning through a mouthful of food. _My_ food._

"_Spike!" I said crossly._

"_What, you want it back?" He began to open his mouth._

_I shoved my hand over his face, wincing slightly. "Don't be disgusting. Swallow and hand over your plate."_

_He gulped it down. "Don't have a plate. That's why I'm stealing yours." His hand shot out. My breakfast had been unwillingly donated before I realised he'd even moved._

"_Huh." He laughed. "Guess it's not always true what they say about the early bird…"_

"_Watch it." I growled. _

_He shushed me with a finger to his lips. "Respect your elders, Fuzzy."_

"_You are two years older. She is twice as mature." Bel mused from over the bench._

_Spike huffed. "Well then, if you're going to be like that, I'll leave. See ya, Blue." He swung a leg over his seat and walked off, still holding my plate._

"_Give me back my breakfast, Spike, or I'll-"_

"Is she okay?" Swan scrutinised my vacant eyes.

Liz snorted. "Fine. She's having a Jedi-trip-out. Hey, Skywalker!"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I was just-"

"Thinking?" Lycire asked pre-emptively.

I forced up a smile. "Yes." I shrugged. "I guess I'm easily distracted." I turned away to hide any betraying features. Our conversation had almost cost me my composure.

"Wonderful trait. I'm sure everyone around you loves shouting for your attention." She smirked.

"I'm just a little tired. I… I might take a walk, actually."

"A walk?" She raised a dark eyebrow. "To _where_?"

I started moving even before I explained. "Just to clear my head. I'll meet you back here in a bit."

Liz grabbed my arm. "You're seriously leaving me alone with this vam?"

I jumped on the excuse. "I think you and your father have some stuff to sort out." I said in a low voice, as if it had been my plan all along.

She snorted. "You don't know what he did."

I couldn't believe I was about to say what I was about to say. But I figured the easiest way to get through to her was by using her own words- clearly, the only words she ever really listened to. My mind searched for her exact words, using the Force with practiced ease to retrieve the details.  
"My Grandfather turned to the Dark Side. He brought about the fall of Galactic Democracy. He almost killed off the entire Jedi Order, and he's partly responsible for a… big hole in space where not just my name, but part of my own family came from. And I forgave him. I forgave him long ago, from the moment I met him."

"That's different." She hissed. "That part of your family was adopted. Not real family. And you said yourself, it wasn't him. So don't you dare lecture-"

"Just talk to him." I snapped quietly.

I left her standing there, with her father, but somehow alone.

* * *

My father eyed me carefully. "You don't want to be left alone with me?"

I matched his gaze. "Not at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Liza."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to bloody well call me that?"

He sighed, running a scarred hand through tousled hair. "Look, Liza. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you-"

"Bollocks."

"-or your mother-"

"Even bigger bollocks! Not that you've got them."

"-and I want you to know-"

"Stop." I glared at him until I was sure he wouldn't just ignore my unhelpful interruptions. "I don't want to know. So stop."

He reached out for me. I flinched back.

"Liza, if you'd just let me explain- you know I love your mother."

I grew my teeth a fraction, furious at his words. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me."

"It's the truth. I've never stopped loving her- or you."

"Then why," I asked sardonically, "did you do it?"

"Because I'm an idiot!" He cracked.

"Y'oam, you are!" I yelled right back at him. "That and worse!" I breathed heavily. "You should just let yourself be killed! Preferably in some horrible, painful way- then leave all of this behind and start over. Maybe you can make something good in whatever you come back as, but if there's even an ounce of 'the good King Ian Angus Swan' in there, I doubt it. You'll do _the same thing_. And I hope you keep dying, each death worse than the one before." I was panting.

He was agonisingly calm, but I could tell I had done something to him. "Believe me, my precious daughter. I would gladly die a thousand times to make up for what I did. But I can't. Not yet."

I could only reply in a monotone. "I'm not precious. And God-who-doesn't-exist, I hope I'm not your daughter."

He shook his head, tears filling the eyes we shared and slowly creeping down his face, past the cheekbones I had inherited, down the chin I recognised in my own reflection. "I can't move on until I've seen her. I have to explain. Tell her…"

"What? That you love her?"

"Yes!"

I laughed mockingly. "Oh, I hope you die _very_ soon."

I saw him move away. I was glad. I never wanted to see that face again. Even though I knew every time I looked at myself, I'd see it.

I had a Lion King moment. He lived in me.  
Simba had liked that revelation.

I didn't.

* * *

_I knew I had missed lunch. My stomach growled in despair. I was so hungry. It rumbled again._

"_You sound like a wounded duracrete worm."_

"_Go away, Spike." I didn't turn to look at him._

"_Aw, come on." He skirted my back and appeared in front of me, blocking my path. "I saw you in training. You looked half dead."_

"_Thankyou." My voice was laden with sarcasm._

"_You still kicked, you know. Just a pity you missed lunch."_

_We reached the door to his dorm. I zipped around the corner to overtake him, leaning on the wall. "Right now, Spike, I'm so hungry I could eat you. So don't push it."_

_He put up his hands in mock-defence. "Consider it un-pushed. Go and get some sleep." He disappeared into his room._

_Grumpily, I stalked back to my own dorm. From half-way down my corridor I could sense Pheobel wasn't in there. I allowed myself the luxury of storming through the door, only to trip on something. I looked down, expecting one of my stained tunics or a piece of circuitry._

_It was a plate._

_And on the plate… was food._

_I picked it up- there was a note resting on top. I read the two words. It was Spike's handwriting._

'peace offering?_'_

_I grinned as I ate. Offer accepted._

I sensed Swan before I heard him. His emotions radiated off him like comm signals.

"I'm sorry your talk didn't go well." I alerted him to my presence before he stomped on me.

"Oh. You heard?"

"I can feel your… frustration. And your anger. And sorrow. And that little bit of hopelessness." I shut up, seeing the look on his face. "Sorry again." I apologised quietly.

"No. It's fine. I guess I don't deserve much from her." He stopped his pacing.

I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice. "She's your daughter."

"I died when she was four. She hardly knows me." He slumped to the not-quite-ground in defeat.

"And?" I reached out a comforting hand to rest on his arm. "I left my family before I was two. I hardly see them. I still love them. She cares about you, I'm sure."

He snorted derisively. The he looked at me in amazement born of an epiphany. "She… she hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what?"

"What I did."

I shook my head. "It can't be that bad. It-"

"I tried to kill her mother."

I stopped comforting. I was speechless.

"And I would have killed her, too."

Still, no voice came to my throat.

He sighed heavily. "My wife didn't know what I was. When she began to work it out, I panicked. I don't know why I did it, but I tried to drain her. You know what that is?"

I could have guessed, but I didn't.

"No? It's the term for when a Vampire drinks all the blood, specifically to kill. I would have done that to my wife. To the woman I loved. The woman I still love."

My mouth was opening and closing, but no sound was emerging.

"But I didn't know she was a Lycan. Her blood killed me before I got past much more than a single litre. I'm glad it did. Because if I had lived, and she had died, I would have been left with our child. And I know, as a Vampyr, a half-breed, she would have inherited my bloodlust- and it would have driven her mad by eleven. So I had planned to raise her until she was ten, then…" He trailed off.

I could see him start to cry silently, the tears following silvery tracks that showed where previous drops had run.

"If you're truly sorry," I spoke softly. "Then you can be redeemed." My hand replaced itself on his shoulder. "Redemption is a powerful thing, just as strong as forgiveness. If you're sorry, you deserve to be forgiven."

"She doesn't forgive me." He whispered. "She never will."

I knew he was talking about Lycire. "Is she that stubborn?" I joked gently. "You're her father. She will."

"You don't understand." He pounded his face with an open palm. "She was there. Standing in the doorway, watching me drink her mother's blood. Watching her writhe in pain, then me. Watching me die slowly. She was four. She won't forgive me. She shouldn't."

I had an insight into what had made Lycire the eclectic, bereft-of-morals, sarcastic, joking and reality-rejecting thing she was now, always finding a way to get in an insult or two. She'd gone through horrors as a child- that would stuff up anyone's emotional growth. I resolved at some point to forgive her for every nasty comment she'd made towards me.

At the same time, I wasn't sure what to think of Swan. He was a likeable sort of man, but having discovered what he had done, I couldn't like him.  
_Actions speak louder than words, Padawan._  
Yes, Master. They do. And Swan's actions had spoken for him.

"Oh, what a_ touching _scene."

I recognised that voice.

Spinning, I grabbed out my lightsabers. Past my attacker's head I could see Lycire skidding into position with her tooth blade held high.

A wrinkled hand reached out for me. I flinched.

_Idiot! Slice her!_

Her fingers brushed my hilts. I pressed the buttons. Nothing happened.

"So sorry." She didn't _sound _very sorry.

"Gretel, you little fucker. Stop picking on the kid, you coward." Lycire was almost close enough to reach out and touch the old woman.

"Naughty. Get_ back_." We were both blasted backwards until we collided with something solid._ Solid? Here?_

Swan leaped towards her. "Get away from my daught-"

With a flick of the wrist, Gretel propelled him away. "I'll deal with you later, you naughty boy." She called over her shoulder.

Lycire's face was stony.

"Got any ideas?" I asked her.

"Don't die?"

"I like it."

"I wouldn't go making plans like those, you two." Gretel cackled as she advanced. "That stupid little man _ruined_ my plans. You could have been dead by now... but no. I forgot about the other two."

"Other two what?" I called, sounding slightly braver than I felt. My voice wavered.

"Other two factors, of course." She replied darkly.

Lycire rolled her eyes. "Factors? You're getting quite sloppy, Gretel. Forgetting two factors... tsk tsk. You'll never be able to kill me if you go abouit it like that." I think she was trying not to laugh.

Was she crazy?

Wait... yes, she was. Never mind.

"Sloppy? I, alone, am the only one who has even discovered these factors. So don't call me sloppy, you insignificant-"

"Look, if you want to go on like this, just kill me now."

What? "Uh, Liz?"

"Re-lax. She won't. She's got _factors_."

Gretel nodded. "Once I have eliminated all three factors, your elimination will be possible. So let's get you together. And then the fun can begin."

"Oh, I'm already having a_ great_ time, gingerbread."

The evil hag smiled sourly. I shuddered. Her wiry fingers began beating out a pattern in midair, forming a patch of black between us to lighten.

"Give my regards to the boys."

"What boys?" I asked, not daring to hope for an answer. But she surprised me.

"Sam and Dean, of course. The factors."

Lycire snorted. "Go stick your head in an oven."

Gretel only laughed. "Bon Voyage, girls!"

The air swirled white. And I was falling again.

* * *

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...

That white swirly thing didn't look good.

But one thing the gingerbread hag had said stuck in my mind as I fell through the white-swirly-thing-that-didn't-look-good-and-made-me-think-shiiiiiiiiiiiit...

_Sam and Dean?_

It couldn't be... could it? If it was-

_Shiiiiiiiiiiit..._


	11. Part3: Tooth and Claw

**WOOT! PART THREE A GO-GO!  
Thanks for sticking this out, and welcome to the Supernatural bit of this Star Wars / Supernatural xover!**

**Because we now have four characters POVs, I'm introducing putting their name in capital italics before I start on the new POV. Savvy?**

**I don't own Star Wars, and I can finally say with some point to it that I don't own Supernatural! Huzzah! (even though it's kinda sad that I _don't_ own it... tear)  
**

_

* * *

SAM WINCHESTER_

I was in a frenzied state of despair.

I was_ supposed_ to be backing up my brother in some raid of an old house, but here I was, stuck in a dank room, surrounded by Vampires.

There were too many to count- but the number dwindled every moment. Each swing of the large knife in my hand sliced another limb from a screaming body. Many such attacks removed heads from necks.

It was still too much. Slowly but surely, I was being beaten back into a corner. Wondering what the hell could be done to solve this predicament, I was hardly aware of anything but the fight.

That said, I noticed when a girl suddenly appeared beside me.

I swung the knife towards her. Instantly a blue light blazed from the stranger's hand, cutting my weapon neatly in half. She flipped right _over_ my head, only to be attacked by Vampires.

_So she's on my side? Or no-one's?_

My mental question was answered promptly. "Who are you and what do you want?" She called into the mass of bloodsuckers.

"They want your blood! They're Vampires!"

"Oh, that's okay then." She addressed the creatures, "Hey- I know a girl- Lycire. She's your Princess, right?"

This time the call shocked me to the bones. She knew a Vampire.

_Not on my side, then._

The creatures surged forward, sensing a weakness. One lunged towards the girl. Without a word she was flipping all over the place. One made a dive for me, now unarmed. It was thrown back into a wall with a flick of the girl's wrist.

"I guess it's not okay." She joked. "You on my side, then?"

_I could ask you the same question... _but I nodded anyway.

"Enemy of my enemy, I guess." She laughed a little.

_What, is she crazy? We're about to get sucked dry!_

She reached for her belt, pulling out a silver tube sort of thing. A violet light beam shot out from one end. Winking at me, she flipped the two lightshafts into the air, where they twirled in a dance of dazzling light and neatly connected at the metal ends, slapping gently into her outstretched palm. "You got a weapon?"

I threw the useless hilt to one side, drawing out a spare knife.

She nodded once, then sprang into action. She worked like a ninja, cutting down the beasts left and right. Within a few minutes her work had surpassed my work of ten.

_Damn, this girl can fight..._

I felt a strange sort of presence, like something was coming- but something... nice. It confused me even as I was strengthened by it.

In three minutes the battle was over. Many of the Vampires were unconscious, having been thrown against the walls by the girl. Apprehension gripped me as I registered that was a _demonic_ power.

"Ruby? Please tell me it's you."

"I have no idea who Ruby is, I'm sorry. My name's Sara-Lea." She switched off the lights and fitted the two tubes into her belt- first twirling them like a western sheriff. Huh.

"You a demon?"

"What? No... I'm a... a... oh, you'll never believe me."

I recognised that resignation to disbelief. "Relax, I don't think you're crazy. I'm a Hunter, too. Sam Winchester."

I walked over to to the unconscious creatures, pulling out my knife to dispatch them.

"Wait... what are you doing?"

"Just finishing them off, Sarily."

"They're unarmed! Defenceless! It's murder!" She ran between my knife and the group of Fangs. "You speak of finishing them off, like... like they're not living beings." She shook her head. Her voice had quietened, but retained an inexplicable strength. "You can't just murder them in cold blood."

"Vampires... _kill_. That's _it_. It's not murder. What kind of hunter _are_ you?" I tried to push past.

Sarily cut me off, spinning out her tube-y-thing and activating the light.

I felt the heat radiating on my neck as the light shone onto my face with an eerie glow. Looking down the deep blue shaft, I finally recognised the weapon.

"Is that... is that... a _lightsaber_?"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

* * *

_DEAN WINCHESTER_

I crossed the threshold, anxious for my phone to ring.

_Call, dammit Sammy!_ I shouted within my mind, _What's keeping you?_

The EMF meter began buzzing. Red lights switched on and off widly. Whatever it was, it was coming.

I raised my sawn-off, still hoping feverently that I would hear 'eye of the tiger' from my jacket pocket.

Movement!

The gun fired rocksalt into empty space.

_What the hell? Where's Sammy?_ No Survivor played.

Cursing to myself, I bent to draw a devil's trap.

_Where's the bloody chalk? In my boot. Of course it is._

The pentacle was just taking shape when finally, bass pounded from crappy phone speakers. I flipped open the phone.

"Dean? It's coming. I've got no idea wha-" The call cut off.

I tried shouting every curse I knew at the peice of plastic in my hands but to avail.

The lights flickered, then died. I was on his own.

"Alright you bitch! You wanna play? I can play!" I was shouting to nothing.

I was just moving to continue the Devil's trap when everything happened at once.

The door broke into infestiminal peices, shattering across the incomplete chalk star. A mass of creatures stood in the doorway. Three black-eyed humans (demons), two humans with freaky eyes and teeth, which I guessed were werewolves, a burly Vampire, two flickering apparitions and three beautiful, blonde women. A decrepit lady led the fray.

"Hmm... pretty boy. Want to _play_ with pretty boy..." The hag's voice held all the sweetness of nails down a chalkboard.

I cringed. "Yeah? Well, you're one ugly peice of shit."

From behind my back I drew a familiar-looking gun. No sawn-off this time. My pistol, loaded with silver. Twin bangs hailed the end for the two werewolves, the third bullet lodging in the old lady's palm.

"Naughty boy. I shall have to teach you manners."

"Yeah? Like hell you will!" I fired more shots.

With a flick of a wrinkled wrist the bullets melted into liquid form, staining the mangy carpet. The woman bid her remaining minions enter- but something held them back.

"Hmm..._ clever_ naughty pretty boy." In accordance with the laws of cliche, she cackled.

Another flick of the wrist, and suddenly the hidden salt line was up in flames. The rocksalt in the sawn-of, still in my left hand, went up in tandem, conducting obscene heat through to my palms. I dropped it, swearing.

The searing heat of the fire bit deep into my skin, penetrating my eyes, even through lids.

_Housefires. I hate housefires..._ but the time for nostalgia was over.

The creatures were advancing. When all my bullets were spent, there were still the demons, vampire and spirits to deal with. The beautiful girls hadn't moved an inch.

_I have to save them!_ Using the now useless gun as a club, I matched the bloodthirsty roar of the vampire, springing from the shadows. Its fangs reached down, baring themselves over bloodstained incisors.

I reached for a knife. Emptiness greeted my hands.

The fangs came closer... closer... they bit deep.

My agonising scream that split through the night air.

Dizziness surrounded me. The edges of my vision became black and foggy.

_Am I hallucinating or is there another girl there?_

Sure enough, a black-haired, pale young woman was leaning against the doorframe, oddly calm in this hectic scene.

"Oh, for Christ-who-was-mortal's _sake_, people!" She called with a surprisingly loud voice.

It seemed to give me more energy. Finding strength somehow in my blood-starved muscles, I pushed the bloodsucker off his neck.

The mystery girl moved. It seemd like she was walking normally, albeit with added grace and finesse that most hunters lacked- except that it was fast. Damned fast. Too fast for a human, at any rate. She seemed, however, to be on my side. Swiftly (and I mean _swiftly_) she drew a long, glittering golden blade.

When she began her strikes, it was as if the flashing knife was dancing. It cut through the Vampire's head like it was butter, spraying blood into my face. I bit my mouth closed to avoid the spill.

The woman was already moving away, headed for a demon. I wanted to shout a warning- no matter how pretty or big that knife was, it wasn't going to kill a-

Or maybe it was.

The blade penetrated the Demon's skin, slicing neatly alongside the spine. A golden light flashed from the wound.

_Holy... It's the knife. It's Ruby's freakin' knife. Who_ is_ this chick?_

The 'chick' paid no heed to the bleeding man busy writhing on the floor, searching for a weapon. Instead she had cut down the other Demon, and was now turning to the ghosts.

'I know... I know what you did... you did it, and I know...' A dampened spectre with brown, shaggy hair hissed foully.

"I know what I did, too. Funny- I did it. Now bugger off- go on- shoo!"

The spirits were unmoving.

The other, an innocent little girl in a white lace dress, spoke in a sweet, high voice. 'Where's your daaaaaaddy? Where's he goooonnnnnee? Did you kiiiillllll him? I love my Daaaaaaaddddddy.'

"No- I didn't, but I would If I got the chance. Can you beleive the bastard went and got himself killed before I could do the honours? Now- I told you-_ rack off._"

The ghosts took a step back.

"Further away than that, guys."

The man blew a cold breath into the room. condensation dripped off the walls.

"Y'oam, real spooky. I said fuck off, so FUCK OFF!" The blade again danced forwards, and the spirits vanished. "And as for you," She addressed the hag. "Oops! I seem to have owned your pathetic little batallion. Better luck next time, Gretel."

I blinked slowly, trying to dislodge the darkness creeping in on me. By the time my eyes were open again, the room was empty but for the one girl.

She stared down at me with eyes black as pitch- but not demon eyes.

Weird... but... nice...? My befuddled brain threw up random words in slow motion.

"Noswaith da." she smiled with only her lips. Blood splattered her face, and her hair was in disarray, but she still looked elegant and poised, even with the spouting of meaningless gibberish. "Need a hand?"

A pale limb was extended. At the end, tapered fingers wiggled slightly, inviting me to grab hold.

I reached for them, but darkness finally claimed me.


	12. Part3: Teeth and Claws

**Okay, so when I wrote this, it was actually one of the first things I wrote- and it was all one chapter, along with 'Tooth and Claw'.  
Hence this chapter's very original title.**

**A little longer than the norm, just to fit it all in. And a bit back-and-forth, but you're clever. You'll pick it up.**

**I'm not rich or famous. Sadface. I don't own any of the cool things this is based on. Very sad face.  
But hey- let's all just smile for the hell of it!  
**

* * *

_SAM WINCHESTER_

Sarily was right. I didn't believe her.

"Jesus Christ..."

"Why does everyone say that? Is he famous or something?"

She really didn't know. Oh God.

"You're a bloody Jedi."

"Not quite. A Padawan learner."

"What difference does it make? You're not supposed to exist!"

"I assure you I do." She smiled, but her eyes still darted towards the unconscious Vampires.

I understood why she didn't want me to kill them, but it had to be done- she didn't know the game. How could I explain it to her? Maybe...

"These Vampires... they're too dangerous to be left alive."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Her eyes flashed in anger.

"No- I... uh... what?"

"I was shown the films, you know. And I'm not a huge fan of that quote."

Oops. Never a good idea to unwittingly insult the person with a lightsaber still at your throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't really think- but these things_ do_ need to be killed. They're not human-"

"Where I come from, the majority of life-forms aren't. Not even close, most of them. My best friend isn't! So what if they're not _homo sapiens sapiens_- they're still sentient creatures who _deserve life_!"

"They _don't_ deserve life!"

"And who's the judge of that? You? Who's to say who or what is deserving of life? You can't hand out a death sentence just because they're not like you!"

I searched in vain for the right words to rebut with. She maybe had a point, but she didn't understand. "They tried to kill you." I argued.

"So arrest them. Don't murder them." She had calmed slightly, but I could still see simmering anger, just under the surface.

She seemed to have an answer to everything- but it wasn't necessarily the_ right_ answer. I couldn't get my point across to her, not while she was so angry and stubborn. I tried to calm her down by reasoning.

"Look. It's hard to explain. But- these things are like you-"

"So I'm next?"

"No!" _Dammit!_ Weren't Jedi supposed to be all about inner-peace and calm? "I mean, they shouldn't exist. My brother and I, we're part of a tiny minority that even knows they do. And we fight them, because all they want is to kill, to taste blood, and to make others like themselves."

I think I got to her. Maybe.

The lightsaber lowered a fraction. "Yes. I completely understand."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Of course. If the vampires want to kill, kill them. Makes perfect sense."

"You _don't_ get it!"

"I know I don't! Jedi don't condone murder! And _this- is- murder_."

I wanted to hit something. Possibly the stubborn Jedi girl. She was just standing up for her morals, but it was so frustrating when she didn't understand! "If I don't kill them, hundreds of other people will die. I don't want that on my conscience. Do you?"

Sarily finally turned her lightsaber off. She swiveled so her back was facing me. "Fine. Do what you must." She walked away.

I pulled out my knife.

* * *

_DEAN WINCHESTER_

Waking up is a different experience each time you do it.

Sometimes it's in a terrified sweat after a nightmare, other times it's all warm under a huge blanket in some motel. Much as I love It, my car's not the best place to wake up in. Of course, the best is when you open your eyes and there's a hot chick beside you. Good times.

This time was not so good. I sat up and was rewarded instantly with dark spots and one helluva headache.

I groaned. "Sammy? What time did I get in last night?"

"You didn't, eejit."

My eyes flipped open. I didn't know who that voice belonged to, but it wasn't my brother.

"And just for the record, It's Elizabeth. Liz if you want. Not Liza, not Lizzie, not Ellie, Eliza, Elsie, Bess, Babs and not,_ not_ Beth. Clear?"

My head swam again. "Nope. Nothing's clear. What the hell happened?"

"Well, there was this elephant, and he was really drunk- that happens, actually. Apparently they're quite angry drunks-"

I groaned again.

"It's really, _really_ simple. Gretel and her cronies turn up, you were getting spliced from here to luncheon, so I decide to poke my head in to save your posterior."

I couldn't put my finger on her accent. It was something vaguely British, but mercifully not like Bella's.

"You... you saved me?"

She rapped her knuckles on my temple. "Avon calling! Is anyone home? Y'oam, of course I bloody saved you."

My head felt like it was about to explode, but a few memories seeped in.

"Yeah... I remember..."

"Good-o!" She chirped waaaay too cheerfully.

I _did_ remember. The pick-n-mix of sons-of-bitches, the three girls, that knife- that knife!

"Hey- er… Elizabeth? That knife- where'd you get it?"

She pulled a face. "That's it?"

"Huh?"

"No, Hi, I'm so-and-so, eternally in your debt for saving my worthless arse?"

"Oh. I'm-"

"Dean. I know. And I didn't _get_ my knife. I _made_ it. No doubt you think it's cursed, or I nicked it from a demon, but- I'm a very clever girlie, and _I made it_."

How did she know my name? "Who_ are_ you?" I demanded.

"I told you. Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what?"

"Swan."

I snorted. "And I'm Jack Sparrow. No, wait, go the whole hog- I'm Wedge Antilles."

This only made the oddly-named girl chuckle girlishly. "Hey genius- I already told you I know you're Dean Winchester." She paused for another giggle. "But... now you mention it- Where's Wedge from?"

"Dude- Star Wars. Duh." I didn't know quite _what_ was so funny, but it was clearly _hilarious_.

"I know that, genius. I meant what _planet_."

Was she testing me on _trivia_? Now? "Uh... Tatooine. He's Luke's best friend." If she wanted trivia, I'd give her trivia.

She made a buzzer noise. It sounded like a 'wrong' buzzer. "Alderaan. The person you're thinking of is Biggs Darklighter."

I stared at her. What the hell was up with _Elizabeth Swan_? Switching subjectsto avoid giving straight answers, knowing my name, having that knife she claimed to have made... there was no way she was kosher.

I got fed up. Worse than that. I got suspicious. I stood up suddenly, grabbing my pistol from my waistband.

She didn't flinch as I aimed.

* * *

_SAM WINCHESTER_

I chased after Sarily, hoping to catch up and apologise. She saved my life- I couldn't just forget that.

I caught sight of her retreating back, headed for the front door. "Sarily!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No- I mean, what did you just call me?"

"Sarily?"

"Try _Sara-Lea_." She grinned. "Why does everyone get it wrong?

"Sorry."

"Like I said, everyone gets it wrong."

"No- I mean about before. I really am sorry."

_Sara-Lea_ grimaced. " I won't blame you for doing what you've been taught. You did what you thought was right."

Why did those comforting words make me feel worse? "Look- I have to go. My brother might be in trouble."

"Well, then I'll help. From what I've seen you could use me along with you."

"I'd be glad to have you and your lightsabers!"

"I meant for morals."

The comment stung deep. I tried to laugh it off. "Dean won't like that. I guess I'm the more moral of the two of us."

"Then I probably have no wish to meet- what was his name again?"

"Dean."

Her face flashed from nothing to everything and back again, finally resting on something between surprise and recognition. "Sam and Dean." She breathed.

"What?"

"Oh, no. Sam, you're in danger. You and your brother."

"How do you-"

"It doesn't matter. Can you contact him?"

I reached for my phone. Ignoring Sara-Lea's look of surprise, I pressed 1.

I cut Dean off before he could abuse me for making him wait so long. "Dean? It's coming. I don't know what-" My mobile fizzed and died.

"We need to get to him." Sara-Lea said insistently. "You know where he is?"

"I started for my rent-a-car. "What's coming for my brother?"

"You don't want to know." She looked towards the plain blue Honda. "Can I drive?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Then no."

She scowled. "You want to get to Dean fast?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm driving."

* * *

_DEAN WINCHESTER_

Elizabeth twisted one corner of her mouth. "Fine. Shoot me. Now there's gratitude."

"Alright- no bullshit- who, no, _what _are you?"

"Clearly, I'm the prat who just saved your life and now, apparently, is going to get shot up for it."

I didn't want to shoot her, but if she wasn't human, as I suspected, I'd have to.

"No crap. I _heard_ you- 'Nuswait der' or whatever that was. What hoodoo have you laid on me? You're not human. So _tell me what you are._"

She started to laugh. "_Noswaith da_? Your reasoning behind my not being human is that I speak _Welsh?_"

I suddenly felt very sheepish. I quickly lowered my gun. "Welsh? You're Welsh?"

"In a word, y'oam."

"That more welsh?"

"Nope. Just my own take on the English language."

My head began to hurt again. Where was Sam? He was better at dealing with nutjobs than I was. Well, usually.

My expertise lay in barstool pick-up lines and the like. Although- Elizabeth, I had to admit, was okay. Even with the bombsite hairdo and bloodstained clothes a couple of sizes too looked a little under 30. Her pale skin was unblemished, and her irises burned black. That still worried me. There was nothing to show that this wasn't Ruby in a brand-new body. I had to test.

"One last thing; Christo."

"Oh, priceless. Now you think I'm a demon."

"So what? Eyes aren't meant to be black."

She rolled her freaky eyes. "It's called genetics, genius. It's my _eye colour_. Look at the corneas. White, just like yours. Besides, I can't be possessed." She drew back the neck of her blouse to reveal a tattoo identical to mine across her porcelain collarbone.

She wasn't a demon. My EMF meter in my pocket wasn't buzzing, so she wasn't a spirit or likewise, but I was pretty sure she wasn't human, either.

"Convinced?" She pulled her collar back up, disappointingly high.

"Maybe." I turned away. "Now... where's my cra?"

She poked her head over my shoulder. "My guess is... where you left it. Big clunky black thing like that, it's not exactly hard to miss."

Something dawned on me. A question I should have pressed before. "How do you know about me? About my car?"

"Well, if I were a Hunter, I'd have heard of you. Since I'm not-" She widened her eyes spookily- "It's a mystery."

"You know what? I don't like mysteries. Tell me, or I _will_ shoot you."

She snorted. "Like icy-hell you will."

I cringed at her casual use of that word I was beginning to fear more and more as each day passed, then hoped she wouldn't notice. I was, of course, about to retaliate with something unbelievably witty and sharp, but was interrupted.

What a shame.

* * *

_SAM WINCHESTER_

I stumbled out of the car wishing I was dead.

Sara-Lea was also not entirely happy. "Such _primitive_ technology. So slow! I don't know how you-" She cut off her own sentence, suddenly spreading her arms wide.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"I sense..."

That curious feeling again. That almost-presence. Maybe that's what Sara-Lea was picking up on.

"What?" I asked again.

She didn't answer me, instead looking to two distant figures.

"LYCIRE!"

* * *

_DEAN WINCHESTER_

"LYCIRE!"

Elizabeth's head whipped around. Two people were walking towards us. One I recognised.

"_Sam_!" I roared.

Elizabeth started laughing.

My brother broke into a run. "_Dean_!" Elizabeth laughed harder. Sam gave her an odd look. "You okay?"

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth stopped laughing and glared at me. I ignored her, for the moment.

"Lycire Swan." The teenage girl I didn't recognise looked towards Elizabeth. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I'm dandy. I see you found the other one."

"Other one?" I demanded, just as Sam spoke. "_This_ is Lycire?"

"Y'oam. Lycire Swan, definitely _not_ at your service."

"You said your name was Elizabeth." I accused. "You lied."

She gave me an innocent look. "I never lie."

"You son-of-a-bitch! I-"

"Please!" The girl spoke up. "Lycire..."

"Fine. Sara-Lea, meet Dean Winchester. You seem to have met Sammy."

My brother grimaced. "It's Sam."

"_Sammy_. Anyway, this is Sara-Lea Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" "Skywalker?" Sam and I spoke at the same time.

"You know, you two suck at introductions." I was mad. Elizabeth/Lycire had lied. And now here was some uppity kid called Skywalker. Sure. "Someone's going to explain this right now-"

"-Or you'll start shooting?" Ly-something suggested.

"Don't you start."

"Oh, I haven't yet. But I will." She grinned. Her teeth were white, sharp. Unnaturally so.

I was right. She wasn't human.


End file.
